


Predation

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Blood Shed, Bullying, Comedy, Cussing, Death, Drama, Eventual Romanca, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: For those who know me, know that I am definitely not a fan of the Vampire Knight series. It started off good, but then it went south for me. (Personal reasons) Then when the Anime came out and the voice acting for the English dub was done, I about lost my literal shit. Like Soul Eater, it was horrible.But without further ado, here is the story. Inspired by RavenNM on Fanfcition.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenNM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RavenNM).



> pre·da·tion. [prəˈdāSH(ə)n]NOUN  
> 1.the preying of one animal on others:   
> "an effective defense against predation"
> 
> 2.the action of attacking or plundering:   
> "the old story of male predation and female vulnerability

(I am kicking myself for this. I am not a huge VK Fan after the midway point. Do not get me wrong, I am okay with the nature of the love triangle, as well as the deeper connections that Yuki and Kaname share. Was kinda expecting that from the little bits given in the first manga and obsession levels. And amongst vampires that's okay. What I really hated was the ending. MY FLIPPING OMFG, crappy way to write yourself outta a corner...

But for some odd reason, this had been banging around in my head and my muse is a living fucking prick for not letting me shelve it. So here I give you all, an InuYasha x Vampire Knight Crossover. Pairing undecided as of yet.)

* * *

 

 

**Prologue**

 

A cool wind blew through the clearing, causing ripples to dance across the almost black lake surface as it reflected the light of the full moon back towards the sky. As a person stood there, seemingly looking out at nothing in particular, should anyone happen to wander by? Not that anyone should at this particular time of night. At least nothing human. Animal or a low-level vampire, maybe. But even they'd be leery due to the presence standing there.

"I will say this much. Our target is quite. But from the intel that has been gathered, they have made contact. Trying to form an alliance."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before a low, deep rumbling voice broke it. The coldness in that voice would have sent shivers down an interlopers spine, should have to the person standing at the edge of the lake. But instead, it just made them cock their head to the side as they listened.

"I see. This is problematic. Have you found anything else out? have you made contact with the other person of interest?"

The sudden straightening of the person's head as they suddenly began to fidget nervously.

"Yes... and no..."

At their reply, the quiet became almost suffocating, before the person sighed softly. Knowing it was futile to hold anything back. This mission was of great importance. Could once more change the world and its history, for the worse.

"I have confirmed that the headmaster is a descendant of the Houshi's and Slayers bloodline. A bit eccentric, but overly affectionate and caring in his own... very unique way. And that his adoptive daughter... her soul... is the reincarnation of... your ward... BUT there is a problem with that..."

Suddenly the wind howled loudly through the clearing. Making the person flinch back as they rolled their eyes dramatically. Knowing that what they said next would only incense the man further. Because each time that soul had been reborn he had come and snatched that child up, be it, girl or boy, to raise them as his own. While endearing it was also painful to watch as the human life span was short and fleeting, leaving the man once more broken and very cruel for years.

"Explain why there is a problem."

Swallowing thickly as they felt the aura that buffeted them harshly. Causing their own aura to come out and shield them protectively.

"She... is.. under a unique situation. Yuki Cross is not what she appears to be My Lord. She is... how to put this... dormant due to a very strong spell. I have to test it for myself, but recall some years ago, when that family was massacred... I believe she was their child... the daughter that 'died'."

The low rumbling growl that came in response made the person want to curl up and hide. But it was always better to be upfront and truthful with this man. Death would not come easy, if at all. Though thoughts of the pain inflicted by his brand of slow, agonizing torture.

"That is very problematic. Have you a plan to make contact with our person of interest? If so what are the tactics you will be using."

The soft shuffling sound behind the imposing male, drew a brief glance, before a smile settling on their face. Waiting until the small person had served him his tea before speaking up, making sure that both of them heard clearly.

"Why, My Lord, I thought to use a tactic you are famous for. I plan to get their attention using your methods. After all these long, long years I think I should have mastered it to a good degree."

The fact that the small man's eyes were bulging as he looked up from his spot behind his master. Who was dabbing tea he almost spits out at the declaration. Giving a cold, citrine glare of disbelief.

"Because of this, I will be unable to contact you for a while. Once I get the contract set up, I will contact you once more with them by my side. I plan to use the old ways to form the contract."

With that said, the person bowed briefly at the waist before lifting a hand and waving it through the air. Immediately dismissing the spell they had been using to communicate. A grin tugging at the corners of their mouth as they turned and jogged back towards Cross Academy. Mind already formulating how they were gonna subtly get their targets interest without piquing that of the others in the group.

* * *

 

Well... there you go... I hope that you... guys... liked this. I feel.. odd.. and a bit dirty even writing VK... but still the rest to come is rather... hahaha...hahaha... I wonder now... (Giggles nervously in a crazed way) how I am gonna handle all this... Please leave a review... if ya wants.


	2. Chp 002: Advanced Tactic's, Basic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is chapter two of this misfit story.  I warn people now, Characters will be out of character at times. If you do not like it, then stop reading, don't review.  Cause I have come to have an extremely strong dislike of those people.  They are trolls, unhelpful, destructive people.  And again, this idea and plot bunny were planted in my head by a fellow author, RavenNM.  So it is dedicated to them.)
> 
> [[Also I am taking some liberties with vampire powers for Kaname. I looked it up on Wiki and saw that 'flying' was not one of his...or any of the others for the matters, powers. I am giving Kaname it! SO THERE!]]

**Chapter 2: Advanced Tactics, Basic**

  
  


Blue eyes looked down from behind the pane of glass as the masses below erupted into loud hysterics as the students of the night class emerged.  Focusing on the group, or rather a particular person as they walked the path and into the school grounds.  A smile dancing across bow shaped pink lips as a soft chuckle escaped them.  Mischief dancing in the depths of those blue eyes as they stood up and moved away from the window, not wanting to be seen.  Leaving the curtain to flutter behind them.

  
  


**Kaname's P.O.V**

 

The moment they had left the dorms Kaname felt someone looking at Him.  It was not the normal look that those gathered to see them.  No this was a more intense gaze, as whoever the person was, was intentionally letting him know that they were watching.  So as the group walked through the gates leading to the school grounds, Kaname looked up in the direction he had felt the gaze.  Only to see the fluttering of pale pink curtains in the day class dorms.    
  


When a hand was felt on his shoulder, he looked towards the only member of the night class that would touch him. With a small shake of his head as Kaname kept pace with the others.  Earning a speculative look and smile from Takuma.  

 

Soon enough we were standing before the door to the classroom we used every night. Opening the door, Kaname stopped for but a second, sensing that something was once again different in the small space.  Walking in, knowing the others would immediately take their seats as he, himself made his way to his own.  Only to pause and narrow his red-brown eyes.  The tight control he kept on his instincts and powers briefly going taut as he just stared at his seat.    
  


There it was again, that aura.  Kaname knew that all kinds of students came to Cross Academy.  And over the last week and a half, had been encountering it.  At first, it was just a faint trail of the pure energy through the halls around the classroom and at the entrance to the school.  Which he dismissed with all the students coming to attend the school.  There was a small probability that whoever the particular student was they had little to no control. 

 

But that opinion was replaced quickly two days ago when he and the rest of the night class had entered their classroom.  The air was unsettling clean, crisp and very pure.  What made him change his mind about the person was the fact that little to no trace of their aura was left behind. That took skill from a lot of training.  And had led to a lot of questions being asked, that he had to answer.  Leaving the group unsettled, to say the least.  Since last time he, himself knew a person had existed with this level of ability and talent was over five hundred years ago. 

 

But this time the person had gone a bit far.  If they had wanted to get his attention, they now had it.  His set was coated in that aura.  It had erased his own as if it had not ever been there.  While not leaking away from the desk to taint anything else. Showing, even more, skill than the last time.    
  


When a hand touched his shoulder drawing him out of his thoughts to look into the green eyes of his closest acquaintance, Takuma Ichijo.  Who looked a bit worried as he met his gaze head on.    
  


"Kaname are you okay?"   
  


The question left him shaking his head as he stared back at his seat.  Before sitting in it and letting his own aura blanket it once more.  Letting his mind wander as the others stayed perfectly quiet for the whole duration of the class.  He would seek out this person, without going to see Kaien Cross.  Since obviously, this person didn't want to involve the headmaster.  Which indicated that they knew what the night class was and didn't want the man to interfere.  Making Kaname wonder if they were from the Vampire Hunter's Association.  And if so, then measures would be taken, drastic measures, to ensure the safety of those at this school and Yuki.

 

As soon as class was dismissed for the night, Kaname stood and walked out the door.  The rest following behind him silently.  At least until he reached the cross section of the hallway that split to the school's entrance way and the headmaster's office.  Turning down the latter hallway, Kaname heard Takuma tell the others that they should just head back to the dorm.  

 

Once he felt the group was gone, Kaname quit walking and opened the window next to him.  Slipping out and flying into the cool winter's night.  He had a sneaking suspicion that the person he wanted to find, was also the person who had been looking from the window earlier.  And because no male he knew would have 'light pink' curtains, this person was most definitely female.  

 

It didn't take long for him to fly around the school and to the Sun dorm.  Stopping before the only window with pink curtains, Kaname narrowed his eyes.  Looking at a small cream-colored envelope that had his name written on it in an elegant flowing script.  Clearly stating that this person or female had been expecting him to come find them.  

 

Slowly and cautiously Kaname reached out and plucked the envelope from the glass, hearing that particular ripping sound that only tape gave.  When he didn't feel the aura at all, he began to inspect the envelope while descending to the ground.  It was made of thick heavy parchment, clearly pricey.  The weight of the envelope told him that there was probably only one sheet of paper or cardstock in it. While on the back was a purplish colored wax with a seal that was unfamiliar pressed into it.  Another thing was that there was absolutely no smell coming from it and that struck him as odd.  Giving him nothing more to find out about its writer.     
  


As he made his way back to dorms, Kaname again looked at the writing.  Noting it said 'Lord' Kaname Kuran of house Kuran on it, not just his name, but his title in that flowing script gave him the knowledge that this person knew of him.     
  


The moment he entered the dormitory he looked up, not surprised to see that Takuma and Seirin were sitting on the couches waiting for him.  When they looked from him to the envelope in his hand, he just waved them off and made his way to his room. Until he had read what was in the letter, he felt they did not need to know.  Just that he was okay and that they should attend to their own selves.    
  


The moment the door clicked behind him, Kaname made his way to the window and sat down on the sill, back pressed against the cold glass.  Breaking the seal, he slipped out a thick weighted piece of vellum paper, unfolding it and saw again that same flowing script that was on the envelope.  Letting his eyes scan over what was written rapidly, Kaname had to blink and re-read it to make sure that was he had read was correct. 

  
  


_ Lord Kaname Kuran, of House Kuran,  _   
  


_ Greetings! If you are reading this then you got my 'message' loud and clear tonight.  I am a bit sad that my previous hints to get your attention didn't work.  Making me wonder if you are as dense as a bundle of bricks.  If so, then it is, even more, sadder due to who you are and your station in your society.   _   
  


_ I was so proud of the fact that I was able to be subtle for once. Only to have you either not notice or ignore it.  So I opted for a more clearer way to get your attention.  Thinking that maybe if I 'cleared' the air, you would catch on.  Again, sadly I was mistaken.  Since you did not bother to come and find me, once again.  My aura has not been masked, just kept close to my person, per see. _   
  


_ Though I will say that the 'extreme' measure you made me take tonight left me pissed, royally.  Making me demean myself to act like some brainless beast, who has wandered into the territory of a known predator.  Sitting in the seat you have sat in for a long while now from how much energy it took me to purify it, marking that chair as my own territory.  But oh, I felt your reaction, Frabjulous Days!  _

 

_ Which means shame on you Lord Kaname Kuran.  For being outside the girl's third-floor dormitory at an odd hour in the morning.  If anyone were to have seen you, they'd think you are a pervert.  Oh! I wonder how those of the night class would react if they knew what you had to of done to get this letter! Tsk, Tsk!  _   
  


_ Now on to the reason I have been trying to get your attention, Lord Kuran.  I have been instructed by my own 'Lord' to make contact with you, without the others in your....class...group... knowing. As well as the headmaster Kaien.  Nice man, too eccentric. Due to a person of shared interest.  I would like to meet you two days hence, by the old dry well on the hill at the edge of the academy's property.  At approximately the first minute of the new day, during the witching hour.   _

 

_ My request may seem unreasonable, and you have no reason to come.  But if you do, please come on your own.  What I have to say to you is personal.  Like you, I will be able to sense if you did, just like you are able to.  Any and all questions you have will be answered to the best of my ability as I am just a liaison for my Lord. So therefore limited.  If you do no show by an hour after the requested time, the hint will be taken and I will not bother to contact you again. _

 

_ K.H. _

  
  


He felt a small twitch at the corners of his mouth as if he were about to smile.  This person was being rather forward and rude.  Though highly informed, Kaname couldn't say he was not intrigued by this. And for a human to say they had a 'Lord' was a rare thing indeed.   But the overall way the letter was worded told him about their personality.  Making him think of Yuki.

 

_ TBC _

* * *

 

 

Okay.. This was fun to write this letter. To taunt and tease Kaname. Still.... feel.. a bit dirty... I blame RavenNM for giving this story life with her own.... Fear of Fangs.


	3. Chp 003: Old school is the Kool Skool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:  Chapter three, wow... it just won't stop.  This story is my creation, please respect that, I control all of it.  But the characters in it belong to their respective creators, Rumiko Takahashi and Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino! And the plot was born to the person this story is dedicated to, RavenNM!)

**Chapter 2:  Old School is the Kool Skool!**

  
  


**Kaname's P.O.V.**   
  


Slowly Kaname made his way to where he had been requested in the letter he had received.  The spot was familiar to him as he had explored every inch of the property the Academy-owned.  The well was out of place in the middle of the forest like that.  Situated upon a hill of all things.  Low creeping fog rolling around his feet as he walked without making a sound.     
  


He had been able to leave the dormitory without anyone following him.  But still, he remained on alert.  Since this was near the edge of the property, were level E's could show up at any time.  His eyes darting up to the visible sky through the barren branches of the various trees.  Seeing the cloudless sky shining with the stars, but no moon.  His mind figuring out why they had requested the night of the new moon for this meeting.    
  


Soon though he slowed to a stop.  Red-brown eyes looking into the clearing, seeing a hooded figure sitting on the edge of the well.  Their back to him as they leaned over at the waist messing with something at their feet.  Taking in what he could see, the person was short and petite.  The soft whisper of their words was muffled, making it hard to recognize what they were saying.  Stepping into the area, he felt a small surge of power rush over his skin before it was gone.  Telling him that they had set up a barrier, but yet he had not felt it go up.  Nor had the headmaster since he had not contacted him.   
  


"Glad you came Lord Kuran.  And at the correct time too."    
  


When the soft, lilting voice floated to him, telling him the person was indeed a female like he had guessed, Kaname narrowed his eyes.  While the words were polite, they were a bit teasing as well.  Watching as the person stood up, he saw that they were not much taller than Yuki, who was a foot shorter than himself.  Unlike Yuki thought, their presence held power and demanded that he take notice that they were not weak.     
  


With a tilt of his head to acknowledge their words and presence, he spoke softly.    
  


"Of course. I admit my curiosity brought me here." 

 

The clearing filled with soft laughter, as the person turned and walked towards him.  Only to have the fog near their knees shifted revealing two large wolves. One brown with vivid blue eyes and the other white with clear green eyes.  They walked a few paces behind the girl until she stopped a polite distance away, that was still just out of his arms reach.  And gave a formal Japanese bow at the waist.    
  


"Lord Kuran, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi."   
  


Though he didn't hear the word 'finally' in that sentence, it hung in the air.  So, as he stared down at her, noting she wasn't rising.  Kaname realized she was waiting on him.  Giving a small hum from the back of his throat. The girl, Kagome, righted herself, tiny pale hands coming out from inside the cloak to lower the hood. 

 

If he didn't already know that she was a human, he would say from her looks she was a vampire.  With that pale skin, black-blue raven locks and ethereal beauty that was offset by blue eyes.  That was similar to the wolf behind her, yet clearer and brighter.  Showing her emotions, while her face was a mask with nothing more than a polite smile adorning it.    
  


As he looked at her, Kaname let himself memorize what he was seeing as she stared at him patiently.  Her eyes telling him that she was letting him make the next move.  All the while looking rather impish.     
  


"Does your Lord, Kagome, know what you are."   
  


It was more of a statement than a question.  But the reaction she gave was rather comical, to say the least. Eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar and looking at him as if he had two heads.  While from just beyond her he heard a snort and soft but muffled woofing.  Glancing over Kagome's head, Kaname saw that the white wolf had buried its head in a rather human gesture, into the brown one's neck, while the brown wolf just looked at him like he was stupid.  Again something human in nature, making him wonder about them.    
  


"I can assure you, Lord Kuran, that my Lord is very well aware of what I am. He jealously guards me, not that that is outside his base nature. And don't mind those two.  They always protect me when I am outside the safe confines of the academy. And before you think to ask it, yes the Headmaster, Kaien Cross knows my lord, me and what I am, Lord Kuran."    
  


The teasing tone to her words, made him actually quirk an eyebrow at her.  Earning him a wide smile, as she just stood there waiting for him. Taking his que at her silence to continue asking questions.    
  


"Have I ever met your Lord, Kagome?"   
  


"Yes, a long time ago."   
  


"What is his name?"    
  


"I am not allowed to tell you that at this time."    
  


"Can I meet with your Lord tonight?"   
  


"No.  He is rather busy with both personal business and the person of interest."   
  


At her quick responses, Kaname tried to figure out just who out of all the Vampire nobles would employ, knowingly, a human priestess. And one with a rather smart-aleck attitude. 

 

"He is not a vampire lord.  But he is known amongst the nobility and Senate of vampires.  As he is amongst the humans of the same status quo."    
  


Her words breaking through his thoughts, to make him realize somehow she knew what he was thinking on.  Putting on his mask of indifference, Kaname figured it was time to get to the reason she called him out here.    
  


"You mentioned that we, your Lord and I share a person of interest.  Who is this person and why does whatever has your Lord's interest, concern me."    
  


The small smile on her face vanished in a second as her blue eyes flashed.  The air around her becoming serious as she nodded her head once, before speaking. 

 

"It concerns Rido Kuran, your uncle.  He has made contact with someone my lord and I keep tabs on."    
  


He didn't miss that she had stated her lord and herself there. Or how her face scrunched up in distaste when referring to the unknown person.  Easily reading that she had a very strong dislike or hate for them.     
  


"Why would this concern me." 

 

"Because, should he accept the aid of this.... man.... Then what your uncle did eleven years ago to the House of Kuran will pale in comparison."    
  


Feeling as if she had just thrown cold water over him.  The look she had on her face as she had spoken told him that this person had hurt her or her Lord severely.  But the fact she seemed to know about the events that had happened, which had been kept secret. Kaname felt as if he was standing on the edge of a steep cliff.    
  


"Explain."    
  


His voice was cold, harsh and demanding.  And it didn't even phase her as she just stared at him, or rather tried to stare him down.     
  


"I am forbidden from going into too much detail.  But this person, he is ruthless.  A conniving bastard that will do anything for his own personal gain.  And he will use and throw away anyone he sees as beneficial to whatever his current goal is.  He has cost my Lord a lot over the years.  As well as...." 

 

Never taking his eyes off the girl, he saw the emotions fly through her eyes, as her face remained impassive.  The pain, anger, loss, and disgust clear.     
  


Quickly he realized that if this 'Lord' she served was reaching out to warn him. To make him aware of the situation, then it was a serious matter indeed.  He did not want to see what he was seeing in Kagome's eyes in Yuki's. Ever.  So, Kaname took a breath and waved a hand to indicated that Kagome should calm herself, before speaking.    
  


"Since you cannot tell me about your Lord, as he wishes to remain anonymous. And you are restricted to telling much about this person, other than he had made contact with my uncle.  What does your lord expect me to do with this meager amount of knowledge."    
  


The moment he finished he saw a genuine smile curve her lips.  As if he had asked the right question.     
  


"Well, on that note, you know what I am. And I am sure you had to explain from my 'cleansing' of the classroom, what or who could have done it.  I expect a lot of opposition from the night class.  But he wants to work alongside you.  Any information received about your uncle, though he is residing still in the Ichijo house, in regards to his continued contact with that man... And I am my lord's Emissary or liaison.  So, that means, in a sense, I report to you. But that requires you to have faith for what must be done to make this whole thing a lot easier."   
  


Again Kaname was left just staring at this girl.  Her words made perfect sense.  Spelling out what would have to happen.  Leaving him feeling as if he had no choice in the matter. 

 

"If I agree to go through with this, will you tell me more about this 'man' and your Lord."    
  


The soft tilt of her head to the right as she giggled at him.  

 

"Of course.  It would be rude to go into that and then not tell you anything.  Once it is done, you will be able to meet my lord as well.  He is an extremely private person and a recluse.  So, shall we?"   
  


With a nod of his head, Kaname stepped closer, shortening the distance between them.  Watching as Kagome released the tie on her cloak, removing it.  Folding it neatly as she held it out to the side.  When the White Wolf came over and allowed her to put in on its back before going back to sit next to the brown one.  It was a rather interesting display to see.    
  


"Let us begin Kagome. What are the terms of this contract."    
  


"The terms are any information pertaining to either your uncle Rido Kuran or that man, whose name is Naraku, will be shared freely between us.  No matter how trivial. As well as shared information on the safety of those both human and vampire that attends Cross Academy.  To protect them to the best of our joint abilities.  Does this please you?" 

 

He gave a quick nod of his head as he held up his left hand, watching as she held up her right.  With a swift motion, she had his hand in hers, holding it palm upwards as slashed it open easily with her holy powers. Before giving him her own palm for him to do the same.  Once it was done, Kaname pressed his palm to her's feeling the burn from purification for but a second, before another magic, an older magic began to fill the air around them.    
  


"Born of blood, bound by blood this contract will be made. A new alliance formed under the sky on a moonless night.  As once was old shall be made new."    
  


As she spoke the ancient words. Words he had not heard for a binding in several hundred years.  Kaname wondered if her Lord had taught her.  How he knew if he was not a vampire, left a lot of questions that would be answered.     
  


Soon an unseen pressure pushed against his body. As if it was trying to smother him as he felt Kagome's small hand in his clamp down tighter.  A faint lilac and red glow mixing as it spread down both their wrist and over their body until the odd swirl of colors coated them both. 

 

"Partake of the old ways.  Bind completely me unto you and you unto me.  The price to pay to make complete, the essence of life shared between."    
  


At her next words, a phantom wind picked up and blew at his hair, whipping it into his face. While it caused Kagome's to fly up over her head as if it were alive.  Knowing what the next step was in this ritual, he lifted his right hand up til it was before her mouth.  While she mimicked him, stopping her left hand just an inch from his lips. 

 

"Share this gift in good light. Share this gift in hopes of a strong alliance. Share this gift so that no lies or illusions will come between. The nectar that draws from the moonless night.  The night of new beginnings and old ends."    
  


As soon as she finished, he felt a brief burst of pain as she bit down on his thumb, before following suit.  The gentle pull of his blood from his thumb as she sucked swiftly to keep his flesh from healing itself. He couldn't help the small wave of pleasure at the act that washed through his body at just how intimate it was to share blood, and from the faint pink now tinting her face, she was well aware of it too.   
  


The taste and power in her blood as the old magic flew around them was heady.  It washed over his tongue like a well-aged wine.  But at the last minute, he tasted something bitter and acidic.  Pulling away after running his tongue across it to seal it, Kaname looked down at Kagome.  Knowing his eyes were a very vibrant red.  While hers were still blue, but now had the glow of lilac to them.    
  


"That aftertaste, it was poison. What is the meaning of this?"    
  


It was a few seconds before she spoke.  Her face contorted in a semblance of pain, as she visibly fought for control of her powers.  Telling him that his blood was having an odd reaction to her being a priestess.  Staring coldly down at her, not caring at all if she was in pain, he waited for an answer.  So when she looked up at him, eyes glazed and even paler than before.    
  


_ "That would be the power of my Lord.  You could say that poison flows through his veins, literally."  _   
  


He didn't have to see himself to know that his eyes had widened.  He had heard her words very clearly, though she never opened her mouth.  Already the old magic was fading from the ritual, but the bond was acting as if it had always been there between them.  This was a rather interesting gift being given.  And he was intrigued by the fact she said the poison was her 'Lord's' meaning she too was in a contract with him.    
  


It was then that it dawned upon him who her 'lord' was.  Making him take a very close look at her, as she stood there trying to catch her breath.  The wolves have come to her side and were leaning against her as if to comfort her.  

 

Kaname wanted to know how she had met this person.  As she stated he was a recluse.  He was also well known by name.  This could be a unique situation.  But first, he would need to get more information.  Motioning for Kagome to walk with him back in the direction of the Academy.  He saw her take her cloak from the white wolf and put it back on.  Finally realizing that she was wearing very old and traditional Japanese Shrine Maiden clothing, as she hushed the wolves and telling them she would be safe by his side.    
  


_ "You do know that at some point you will have to introduce yourself to the others of the night class right."  _

 

He spoke mentally to her, only getting an indelicate snort before she responded back.     
  


_"Oh, I know.  And I expect some backlash as well.  But don't worry I already have an idea of how to slowly introduce my person to them.  Before letting them know that it was me who... well you know..."_   
  


The fact that she didn't sound repentant at all about her little stunt in the classroom was amusing.  She shared a few traits with Yuki. One being she was not afraid of the vampires.  Then again, she was a predator in her own right.  But he felt a small bit of worry niggling at him at her slowly introducing herself.     
  


_ "I'd rather you just come straight out and met them."  _

 

_ "NO! And that is final, Lord Kuran."  _   
  


_"Please, call me Kaname."_   
  


_ "Then, please call me Kagome."  _

 

As they walked and talked, via the mental link they now seemed to have, Kaname found several things out about Kagome.  As well as the other situation.  When he bluntly asked her about how she met her Lord, he just got a small brush off, that it was a long time ago and a lot had happened.  The sadness in her words left a sour taste in the back of his mouth.  But he knew that in two weeks he would be having a meeting with said Lord.

 

_TBC_

* * *

 

I....think....Me being Female and naturally crazy.... is finally kicking in, hearing my hubby and adoptive daughter laughing at me for this.... (Cries)  

 


	4. Chp 004: St. Xocolatl's day, or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:  Chapter four.... this I actually enjoyed doing.  And anyways, I do not own any of the characters in this story, they respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino.  I just own the damned plot and random antics/craziness.  and occasional OOC that they get into.)
> 
> [[And I know who I am pairing Kagome with, but I will not be stating it at all.  BE SMART and do the LEG WORK. >,< it is obvious if you're a fan of VK to know right away. ]]

**Chapter 4: St. Xocolatl's Day, or not!**

  
  


**Kagome's P.O.V**

 

The sound of many voices reached her ears long before she had left the dormitory.  And as expected of her roommate, she had left one of her chocolates behind in class.  A smile briefly appearing on her lips.  Yumi was a sweet girl and like the rest of the masses went crazy over the night class. Something she could understand, but at the same time not, having lived with a Demon that was beyond good looking.

 

But her being a bit of a scatterbrained blond only made what she needed to do easier.  It had been almost a full week since the contract had been made.  And having to learn to filter her thoughts was not as easy as one might think.  But then again, sharing those with one Kaname Kuran had made it fun.  He was not such a stiff like he presented himself to be. In fact, he did have a very warped sense of humor, so she was able at times to let loose and be very colorful.   
  


He was also really sweet.  At least compared to what she dealt with on a daily basis before coming to the Academy.  He could be persistent when he wanted to as well, though that did annoy her. And had a subtle manner of asking questions to get answers.  Sneaky.  But still, she had held out on telling how she was going to 'introduce' herself for the first time to the night class.     
  


Shaking her head as she came out the gate for the academy, small wrapped blue box in hand.  She knew which line her roommate would be in.  So darting around behind the masses, Kagome stealthily made her way through the crowd.  Earning a few curious glares from those who noticed her presence.  Though she denied them even a glance in response.  Focusing on her target, her roommate. 

 

Soon enough Kagome was at the appropriate line.  Hearing the name being called out by the screeching fangirls.  Making her wiggle her nose in distaste at it all.  Slowly she weaved her way through the throng of people until she saw a familiar set of blond pigtails set high on the head with green ribbons.  Kagome let a soft smile curved her lips. She was placed perfectly.    
  


Of course, Yumi was near the front of the line. Of course, Yumi had yet to notice that she didn't have her chocolate.  And not waiting to hear the cry of dismay Kagome dashed up to her friend, just as she reached the front of the line.  Tapping her friend on the shoulder, just as Yumi had started to rummage in her jacket.  

 

"You forgot this in class, Yumi." 

 

At her softly spoken words, Yumi spun around to look down at her.  Brown eyes wide in shock, before giving a nod of her head and a wide smile.  Turning she thrust the gift out to her chosen vampire, Hanabusa Aido.  Who was looking directly at Kagome?  She wasn't sure but shrugged and started to turn when it happened.     
  


The loud 'kyah' across the way before the sound of a body hitting the ground.  Not thinking Kagome pushed past Yumi, ducked under the rope barrier and was across the way before anyone could react.  Already Kaname was helping Yuki up as she reached her side.  Kneeling down she didn't even look up at Kaname.   

 

"Are you okay, Yuki?"    
  


Her voice was tender as she saw Kaname stand up, double check Yuki as well and back away.  As she got her nod from Yuki who was looking at her as if she was some strange monster.  Before Kagome turned her head to look at the group of girls who had knocked Yuki down. Raising an eyebrow the fangirls who seemed to take the admonishment for what it was. Even as they cast her suspicious looks mixed with Envy.   
  


"Kuran, you dropped this!" 

 

At the sound of Zero's voice, Kagome looked at him.  Just as he threw the small wrapped box.  With a shake of her head as Yuki panicked a bit.  Only to quite as Kaname thanked her for the chocolate.  Making Kagome snicker mentally to the man.  Which earned her a slight stiffening of his shoulders.    
  


"I was not aware Miss Higurashi that you were one of the rabid fangirls."    
  


Letting her blue gaze meet Zero's intense purple one, Kagome batted her eyelashes coyly at him.  A tight smile on her lips as she let her shoulder roll forwards acting demurely. Totally playing up the whole fangirl thing towards him.   
  


"Why Zero, I would never dream of making you jealous by fawning over people who are just like you and me, but prettier."    
  


The reaction she got from him as Yuki let her chin hit her chest to hide her own mirth, even as her shoulders shook with her silent laughter.  Kagome dropped her facade and stood her full height, shoulders thrown back and glared at him.  Enjoying the fact his face had gone red with a mix of emotions.    
  


"Now if you don't mind, I just came to give Yumi her forgotten chocolate.  I must return to the dormitory to study.  I actually care about graduating from school and having a decent intelligence level."    
  


With that said she walked right by Zero, making sure to brush him with her shoulder.  Careful not to let her Reiki zap him again.  Whilst enjoying his discomfort at her nearness. 

  
  


**?????? P.O.V**

 

Repetitive and boring was how one could describe the daily fiasco of walking from the Moon Dorm to the Academy.  Sure it was nice to have the attention, but there was no real point to it. If only they knew what we were.  Would they react the same way? Probably not.  Fear would coat their smells, panic shining in their eyes.  

 

But today had been definitely different.  It was not every day that one got to see someone write of Zero Kiryu.  And in such a manner that left the boy unable to give a snappish reply.  Or the fact that they didn't seem to care about how 'pretty' and 'beautiful' the night class was.  So in a sense, it left odd feeling in his gut.     
  


Then again, the girl was strange in her own right.  She could easily pass for one of them.  But she was most definitely human.  He knew the moment he had seen her that she was different.  The way she acted as if nothing was out of the normal, pushing past Hanabusa to help Yuki.  Her concern flashing in those very blue eyes of hers.    
  


Eyes that drew one in with their color and made you stare.  While he seemed to not take notice of things around him, he saw more and knew more than he let on.  And for some reason, this girl drew his attention.  Like a moth to a flame.   
  


With a shake of his head, he put any more thoughts to rest as he entered the school gates for class.  Knowing that he'd probably not see her again since she made it quite clear that she found it demeaning to fawn over others.

 

_ TBC _

* * *

 

There are just no words for this.... But hey, I am gonna try to make the person a mystery.... Hahahaha! I wonder if you all will be able to guess who this person is!? 

  
  


(He is the only reason I am re-reading VK right now... for this story)

 


	5. Chp 005: Passive-Aggressive Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Dammit chapter five and I know this is not the halfway point yet.  I do not own InuYasha or its characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.  And same goes for Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.  Though I do own the plot and craziness and OOC that Knight story.)
> 
> {{ NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.  RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.]]

**Chapter 5:  Passive-Aggressive Insertion**

  
  


**Kagome P.O.V.**

  
  


The sound of a door opening drew her attention up from the book, rather a tome, she had been reading. Only have her eyes go wide as she met the stunned looks (minus Kaname) of the night class. Before peeking at the clock above the chalkboard. Seeing it had gotten rather late while she was studying. She mentally cursed at herself, getting a soft, masculine chuckle in the back of her mind from Kaname, letting her know she didn't block her thoughts.     
  


There had been other classrooms she could have used, but this one she felt more at peace in. She missed being in the Makai realm, just a little bit. So having chosen this one due to the palpable demonic aura that resided in it. Kagome had just come in and sat down and started to read.     
  


Giving a small smile as she stood up, closing her book and picking it up, Kagome bowed at the waist in a slight apology. When no words were spoken, she righted herself and walked right out of the classroom. Ready to get back to the Sun dorm, before the ever stoic Zero found her out this late and gave her a lecture, again. Something he had taken delight in since she embarrassed him five days ago.     
  


The boy needed to lighten up. But knew it would never happen. His grudge ran deep and personal. It was almost a part of him now.   

 

Once she was out of the room, she closed the door and started down the hallway. 

  
  
  


**General P.O.V.**

 

It had been a bit of a surprise to the group when they entered the classroom to see the raven haired girl from a few days before sitting at a desk, reading a rather large book. The startled, wide-eyed look she had given all of them, before looking at the clock, told them all that she was shocked at how late it had gotten. Meaning she had not kept track of it begin with.

 

So, as they all stood there watching as she closed the book she had been reading. To stand, gather it and bow very politely to them, before excusing herself from the classroom, left a few awkward moments in her wake. To which if anyone asked any of them, the general consensus would be she was a strange person. Especially after her declaration on St. Xocoltal's day that they were no different than anyone else.    
  


Slowly they started to make their way to their normal seats. Until a soft thunk of wood on the desktop drew their attention. Seeing Hanabusa staring at a long box that looked old, but well kept. Hand still on the handle.  

 

"Oh.. what did that little girl leave at my desk."    
  


They all watched as he ran his hand over the well-polished wood, before stopping at the midway point. His fingers tracing something that had been embossed into it. The look on his normally cheerful face going pensive. Drawing all of them to crowd around his desk. Giving each of them a good view of a crescent moon burned into the wood and painted a deep magenta. It clashed with the pale golden grain of the wood.     
  


"I have seen this before. But I cannot remember where. Oh well, let's see what's inside." 

 

Something told them this was not a good idea, as a single unit they turned their eyes to Kaname. Who was just watching passively from where he stood by his desk. Though nothing showed in his body language, his keen look at the case told them all he was curious, wanting to know what was in it.   
  


The sound of the clasps popped drew their attention back to Hanabusa and what he was doing. His soft grunt, as confusion, flashed on his delicate features. There in the case was a unstrung bow. Made of dark Elm wood, that was well kept and polished to a sheen. The string for it neatly coiled by the curved belly.  

 

It was very old-fashioned. The type of bow that had not been in use for almost a century, due to the modern hunting bow and its ability to adjust for weight and strength. But here they were staring at it.  This was the type used by Archery enthusiast. Which the young woman, had not seemed the type. Though it could not be denied it was beautiful as it gleamed up at them from the deep blue velvet it sat in. 

  
  


**Kaname P.O.V.**

 

He watched silently from his spot as the rest of the group ogled the bow. It raised questions in him about the young woman. Then again he would not be making the mistake of underestimating her after getting to know her. So, as he watched Hanabusa's hand reach into touch the weapon, Kaname let a small smirk danced across his lips.  

 

So, entranced his classmates were with the object before them.  That they hadn't noticed its owner had returned to collect it.  Flicking his eyes towards her, seeing her blue ones shielded, showing nothing.  Kaname leaned back against his desk. This would prove to be interesting and decided to not interfere. His gaze never leaving her as she slipped silently and unnoticed by the others till she stood before the desk and Hanabusa.     
  


_ "Did you leave it on purpose?," _ He spoke softly through their mental link.

 

The snort he received told him she did not. As her hands came out and snapped the lid of the case shut. Making Hanabusa retract his fingers before touching the bow. Only to glare up at the offender.  As Kaname gave Kagome his permission to take him to task for his rudeness. Observing silently. 

 

"Mister Aido, I would think that you'd have basic manners not to touch and go through another person's belongings. Let alone something that belonged to a girl." 

 

The chiding in her voice was gentle but harsh. The small smile on her lips at odds with the anger that flashed in her blue eyes as they bore down into the vampires. Kaname let his aura flare a bit when Hanabusa made to bare his fangs at her. Though he wasn't too worried about Kagome, he didn't want to give her a reason just yet to reveal her own 'talent'. Rather wanted to see how she handled this unplanned meeting. 

 

"I am sorry. Often my curiosity gets the better of me.," The sound of chagrin in Hanabusa's voice told him that the young vampire got the hint. 

 

"Well then, I forgive you, just this once. Do it again and I cannot guarantee that I will hold back." 

 

The warmth she expressed as she delivered a rather clear challenge to the blond, had Kaname wondering if she was provoking intentionally. Until her body language relaxed and she gave that lilting laugh of hers.  The effect it had on those gathered around as they watched her carefully was instant. He had no doubt that they were curious as to how they had not noticed her presence until she made herself known. While playing passive-aggressive with Aido as if her interaction with him was a normal thing. 

 

Kaname stepped forward from his desk as she grasped the handle of the case. Coughing politely to get her attention. Which earned him a raised eyebrow and patient look. 

 

"It is an excellent piece, how did you come to own it, Miss Higurashi?" 

 

It was a simple, straightforward question. One that made her face light up as she gave a wry chuckle. Though he could tell from their mental connection that she was irritated with him.  

 

"My guardian. He found me to full of energy and lacking in focus.  So, decided that I need learn to focus and concentrate. This was his answer. I find it very soothing and have become very proficient in using the bow. One could say I do not miss." 

 

The way she tilted her head up to him as she spoke as if she was offended. Kaname felt the others grow uneasy at this. Their natural instinct to protect him was starting to kick in, but Kaname knew he had started this. 

 

"I meant no disrespect. If I implied anything against you or your use of the bow, truly I did not mean too." 

 

The lazy blink of her blue eyes, before her body slumped and a small blush crept across her cheeks. A small shake of her head as she mumbled an apology for being brazen. Leaving Kaname to wonder how she could change gears so fast. Like a professional actress on the stage acting in multiple roles at once.   
  


"I am curious...Miss... that book you are carrying... It is on herbs and natural remedies, yes?" 

 

Feeling mild surprise, Kaname turned his gaze to Senri. He was not one to speak. So when he did, he garnered everyone's attention.  

 

"Yes, I find it fascinating. One of my favorite books to read." 

 

"Oh...that is a bit odd."

 

"I suppose so, Mister Shiki.  But then again, I suppose I am odd.  Since I do not follow the masses, right?"    
  


"True." 

 

Staying silent through the whole exchange, Kaname took his time to study the others in the room. Each of them was showing varying degrees of interest and confusion at everything that was going on. Kagome was definitely a unique persona. Since the other day class students would by this point start to feel uncomfortable in all their presence for so long. While Kagome was acting as if this was natural and even comfortable.  

 

So, when the exchange finished, Kaname frowned. Because Hanabusa had stood up and was towering over Kagome. His blue eyes glinting hard. Knowing that he was anything but an idiot, Kaname sent him a warning glare. 

 

"I find it a bit hard that someone as petite as you could even use something like that. It is more than half your height." 

 

The slight stiffening of Kagome's shoulders as she slowly turned to stare at Hanabusa's chest, before poking it sharply with a finger.  An impressive growl emanating from her chest as she lifted her head. Kaname could feel her emotions swelling as she tried to keep them in check and knew he could stop her by speaking up, instead he wanted to see her continue to handle the impulsive young man. 

 

"Well, that is just your opinion. And everyone has one, just like a certain anatomical part of the body. But trust me, I am very good with it. My favorite targets are the moving kind." 

 

The muted chuckles and coughs from the group at her choice of words had Hanabusa flushing darkly. While the look on her face became a bright smile. Drawing them all to her even more as Kaname continued watched in silence.     
  


" **KAGOME!** Hurry up, it is well after curfew. It shouldn't take you that long to get whatever you have left in that damn classroom."    
  


The spell cast over them all vanished as the distinctive and very annoyed sounding voice of Zero resounded through the class. Followed by the grumbled 'ugh' from Kagome. Which he knew that everyone else had heard. With a small roll of her eyes as she mocks him by mimicking his words silent, had not just himself, but the others smiling.   
  


"That is my cue to leave. This was a pleasant encounter you all. I must be off before Zero gets too huffy and puffy and tries to blow the building down."    
  


With that the group parted, making way for her to leave the classroom. Her steps full of bounce as he watched her. Amused greatly at how she spoke and danced around them. She truly was not afraid of him and the others in the night class. Treating them, vampires, as if they were all equal and on the same playing field.  

 

"I wonder what her blood type is?" Hanabusa muttered quietly. 

 

Darting his eyes towards the blond, ready to smack him. Only stopping when a peal of laughter caught his attention. Drawing his eyes to the door, seeing Kagome standing there looking back at Aido.    
  


"That's classified, Aido-kun. It is way above your pay grade." Came the rebuttal making the blond sputter in indignation.    
  


And then she was out the door with it closing behind her loudly.  Muffling the sounds of her bickering with Zero. Clearing his throat, Kaname got everyone's attention, motioning for them to sit. His mind anywhere but there as he listened to the teacher who had been there the whole time. 

 

Yes, he felt that even if this was not intentionally done, Kagome had left an impression on the rest of them. More-so Aido, who he would be lecturing later. 

 

Kaname paused as he heard her mentally whine about Zero having a stick somewhere unpleasant. Before telling him to inquire with the headmaster about getting permission for the night class to attend the demonstration he'd set up for her show the day class her archery skills.  

  
  


**???? P.O.V.**   
  


From the moment I entered the classroom behind everyone else.  Seeing the familiar head of hair from a few days ago, until she bowed out respectfully, I let it go. Even as she passed me and I noted that I was unable to smell her scent, which was strange. It wasn't something I needed to concern myself with.    
  


So, the moment Aido made a small fuss over something he had found. I just looked over his shoulder at the case. And agreed that I had seen that mark somewhere before, but like him couldn't recall where. To the point that the girl had returned.  Silently and unnoticed to us, again it struck me as strange. Drawing my attention to focus on her as she admonished Hanabusa.  

 

Kagome, as she was called, was definitely different from the other girls of the day class. She carried herself with a silent dignity, her head held up and back straight. But she seemed easy to be around.  Her very presence, I noted, drew people to her.     
  


Though when Kaname spoke, asking his question. The tension in the air was different from when she confronted Hanabusa. It was not as playful or threatening. But almost as if she had become cautious and wary. Like prey sensing a predator. Only to have her relax completely in the next instant as if nothing had happened.    
  


It was strange she could act so comfortable and relaxed with us. Others would have started to feel a mild agitation, this Kagome seemed to almost at home amongst us. But then again, there were cases of such humans who were unable to feel anything when around vampires.  

 

Though I did sit up when Senri spoke to her. And she just responded as if he was an old friend and they were discussing a good book over a cup of coffee. Only to end up admitting she was odd and strange. Clarifying that she knew it and didn't care. In fact, she braced it as her blue eyes danced with mirth.  

 

But of course, the mood had to be ruined by Hanabusa, once more. As much as I cared for the blond, he had a huge tendency to act before thinking.  Even with Kaname giving him very clear warnings. And it caused me some worry about the discipline that would be meted out this time. 

 

When she spoke up, I found myself choking back a laugh. She stayed very polite and ladylike. Both telling Aido off and threatening him at the same time. But, it was the mirth that shone in the depths of her eyes that had me wondering if she was intentionally doing this and for fun. If so, it left me questioning if she wasn't a bit off balance.     
  


During all of this, I was well aware of Zero Kiryu was outside in the hallway. His aura starting to flare up. Very telling about his mood.  So when he yelled at Kagome to hurry up. I felt a bit of discomposure. The look on her face said she was not happy than with the grumble she gave under her breath, she mocked him after rolling her eyes.   

 

Watching her as she started to leave, frowning when Hanabusa spoke up. The idiot didn't know when to stop as I darted my gazes to Kaname. Who looked like he was about to strike him. But stopped when Kagome spoke up, delivering one final verbal punch to Hanabusa that left him unable to formulate a reply. While I just smiled and leaned back in my desk chair. Feeling entertained as Kaname got us to settle for class.    
  


My instincts telling me that the girl would appear again. And with her more entertainment.

 

_ TBC _

* * *

 

Yeah, Teasing Hanabusa Aido is gonna be so fun...  Maybe... I can just … nope... nope.....

 


	6. Chp 006: Exemplary Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:  And now I give you chapter 6.  I do not own InuYasha or its characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.  And same goes for Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.  Though I do own the plot and craziness and OOC in this Vampire Knight CrossOver.)
> 
> {{ NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.  RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.]]

**Chapter 6:  Exemplary Execution**

  
  


**General P.O.V.**

  
  


Everyone stood there staring in shock, not a single word was uttered at what had just happened. The moon was slowly rising higher and higher into the sky, casting its silver light upon those gathered at one of the larger outdoor fields. No one could really put it into words what had just happened. If it wasn't for the fact that all present had witnessed it happen, as their eyes stayed trained on the girl in the middle of the field, smiling smugly as her bow rested by her side in one hand. 

 

About 80 meters (262 ft) from where the girls stood, was a target that had several arrows piercing the dead center. The clustering was so tight that they were sure that some of the arrows should have been damaged. Even the Night Class, whom most of the Day Class had originally been staring at had their eyes glued to their own Day Class member. Who didn't seem to notice at all? 

 

"Does that satisfy you, Aidou-san? Zero-kun? Though I find stationary targets to be boring. There is no thought involved, just gauged, point and fire after factoring in the weather conditions." 

 

The slightly mocking tone used was not missed by anyone present. Both individuals had a faint flush of what could be taken several different ways as their gazes hardened at the girl. Knowing what she said was a challenge to them, personally.

 

"Not really. If you're so insistent that you like moving targets, why not prove yourself with one." 

 

The smile that split that almost angelic face of hers was borderline frightening. It made her cobalt eyes darken and seemingly glow with a mischievous light in their depths. 

 

"Zero-kun?" 

  
  


"By all means, if the Headmaster is okay with it, why not."

 

To those who knew Kiryu, could tell that he was intentionally masking his emotions. It was clear in those violet colored eyes he was impressed, something that was not easily achieved. 

 

"Headmaster?"

 

"Oh, I would like to see this. Your skill is absolutely amazing." 

 

The faint blush that spread across pale, moon-kissed cheeks at his praise. Told them all she was not used to getting complimented and it didn't help that Zero was in his own obstinate manner, acknowledging her skills.  

 

"Yuki, you bring what I asked." 

 

Said girl smiled and vanished into the crowd of people who were looking shocked. Kagome wasn't trying to hide the fact that she had planned this all out. But told no one, waiting till right before they were supposed to gather here, to ask Yuki to bring something specific. The poor girl had been so confused, her face looking like those around her. 

 

"Here you go Kagome, a basket of fruits in various sizes. Shall I hand them out to random people both Day and Night class?"

 

"Yes, please do Yuki. Thank you!" 

 

The sweet sing-song tone of voice that was used had quite a few eyebrows jumping up to the hairline as Yuki set about handing them out. Of course, she made sure to hand a piece to the Headmaster, Zero, Kaname. Hanabusa got one after he asked. His blue eyes pinned to the dark haired girl as she retrieved her arrows from the target. 

 

Once she was back at her starting point, Kagome smiled and sighed. A soft smile on her face as those who could see her face noted, a slightly dazed and far away look in her eyes, as if she was recalling a fond, but a distant memory. After a few minutes, they watched as she shook her head and brought herself back to the present. 

 

"Those that have a piece of fruit please stand anywhere between me and the target, within my line of sight, please. Then one at a time, starting with Headmaster Cross, throw your piece of fruit up." 

 

It took only less than two minutes for the small group of people to gather, randomly placing themselves in the field. Watching as first the Headmaster, then two students, followed by Zero, Kaname and more students flung the fruit up into the sky, the light of the stars and the full moon shone down. Each piece she expertly put an arrow through, so when they landed the head of the arrow pierced the ground.

 

When it was just Hanabusa left, they watched as he smirked and threw his fruit up and at her. A gasp came from the crowd as they watched it sail at the girl, fast. The calm look on her face as she raised the bow and fired it at the piece of fruit. The sharp 'snicht' as it pierced the orange before making it fly backward, towards Hanabusa who moved swiftly the side as the arrow buried itself into the ground right in front of where he had been standing.

 

Silence hung heavy in the air as the whole student body, prefects and headmaster stared back and forth between the two. It was as if something had happened, but no one was quite sure, well other than the perfect, Night Class members, and the Headmaster. 

 

"Are you alright, Aidou-san?" 

 

The simple and honest question that broke the silence, had everyone letting a breath out that they had not been aware they'd been holding. The students gathered had mixed feelings about what they'd just seen happen. But there were different reasons behind the Day and Night class for those feelings. 

  
  


**Kaname P.O.V.**

 

He was impressed with her skill, though he knew this was not the extent of it with the bow and arrow. But the fact that she just put Aidou in his place was rather amusing, even if said blond haired vampire was having a hard time deciding if he wanted to stare at her in shock or glare in anger.  Sliding his gaze toward Kiryu, he noted that the boy was looking at her, his violet eyes showing he was clearly impressed with her skills, very openly. 

 

Giving a small sigh, Kaname let his gaze land on the Kaine Cross, who was giving the petite girl a rather calculating look as he kept that idiotic, disarming smile on his lips. Having known the man as long as he had, Kaname knew there was more to the ex-vampire hunter (One of the best) now turned director of a school, that was to help promote better interrelations between human and vampires. 

 

"That was a show of some skill Miss Higurashi. You have talent." 

 

His words sliding from his lips softly as he spoke in his normal hushed tone voice. Garnering everyone's attention. His red-brown eyes showing nothing of what his thought process was as Kagome looked up at him, smiling softly, her cheeks darkening even more. It amused him to see her react to simple praise like that. But then again, he wasn't too surprised. She acted like a distant but friendly person, but he could tell that was just a facade to hide behind to protect herself. 

 

"Thank you very much, Kuran." 

 

The small curtsy she gave as she bobbed her head in acknowledgment had Kaname raising an eyebrow and tilting his head up in response. 

 

"Well, while that was a fun, it is getting late. Our night students need to be getting to their class for lessons. And you, our day students need to get to the Sun Dorm." 

 

The happy toned voice from the Headmaster drew sighs, groans and mutters from the whole student body. But, Kaname knew that while his tone was happy, it held that undercurrent that said he would be obeyed. The proof was in how the Day students all quickly moved to head to their dorms without the normal fuss, pomp, and circumstance that occurred every night when the Night Class left their dorm to go to the school. 

 

_ "Kagome, midnight at the lake?" _

 

He spoke mentally to the girl, getting a small hum in response as she went about gathering up her fruit laden arrows. Tonight was the first full moon since their pact, meaning he would meet her 'Lord' or as she referred to him to others in the school, guardian. 

 

Deciding that was a good enough answer, Kaname walked behind his fellow Night Students to the school. Their class would be shorter due to this little 'event' so it would not be too much of a wait. His curiosity was growing, the need to meet this person he knew a long time ago. The said person who knew about his family's situation on that snowy night so many years ago. 

  
  


**Kagome P.O.V.**

 

It had been a rather successful experiment on her end, even if she had taken a rather cocky pot shot at the blond vampire. But, in her defense, he had goaded her throughout the demonstration, then threw the damned piece of fruit directly at her. So, she was not surprised that she was smiling as she collected all her arrows, wiping the juices from fruit on the grass and put the shafts back into her quiver, before tossing the pierced food into the basket Yuki had originally carried them in. 

 

She was well aware of one Zero Kiryu off to the side watching her while he waited. His silence was blessed, instead of his normal snide commentary, in fact from what she could feel of his aura, he was amused and impressed. Sighing as she picked up that last arrow, pulling the orange from it with a loud squelch like pop, she wiped it off and slipped it into the quiver with one hand, while the other tossed it expertly into the basket. 

 

"I am done. Let's get me back to the dorms, Zero-kun."

  
  


Not a sound came from the boy as he turned and walked just slightly in front of her in silence. Shaking her head at this, Kagome didn't comment as she looked up at the clear night sky, enjoying the stars twinkling like little jewels on black velvet. The full moon a pendant that cast a silvery glow as it reflected the light of the sun from behind the earth down onto the field. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful it was. 

 

Kagome gave a gasp when she felt her body tilt as her foot caught on something. Only to blink wide eyes at Zero as he held her up by her shoulder, giving her a rather dark glare, that was mixed with his violet eyes dancing brightly in mirth at her expense. Drawing a small wave of nostalgia as she frowned and looked away from his eyes. Pain etching itself briefly onto her face before it smoothed out into her normal polite mask, complete with a small smile. 

 

"Thank you. Sorry, got lost in thought." 

 

Even not looking at him, she could feel the way his aura was reacting to her actions. The way his grip tightened for a second before he let her go. Kagome was well aware of the Kiryu family lineage since she tracked all the bloodlines of those she called family once upon a time. He was the descendant of Miroku and Sango after they got married. His eyes were the same color as Miroku's but had that hard look in them like Sango's did. 

 

"I would suggest you don't get lost in thought again. I will not catch you if and when you fall again." 

 

"I understand, Kiryu-san." 

 

Lapsing into silence as they continued across the school courtyard, through the side gate to the dorms. Kagome peeked over to Zero, his face pensive as his eyes stayed forward glaring at nothing. She could tell he was in thought again, but this time it was because of her calling him by his last name, not his first.  She had been at the school just under two months now. Already one of her goals was accomplished, but tonight would bring things forward. Her meeting in a few hours with Kaname at the lake.

 

It would be interesting to see how the two, very dominant males would react to each other. The thought of the two silent men just staring each other down, before she would have to step in and speak had a soft giggle flying from her lips. Earning her another dark glare from her companion as they reached the Sun Dorm Courtyard. To which she couldn't help but giggle harder. 

 

"Goodnight. And thank you for escorting me." 

 

Not waiting for his reply, since none would be forthcoming, Kagome walked by him and to the dormitory's double doors. Looking over her shoulder before slipping into the building, she saw him looking at her. His aura flaring with his questions he probably wouldn't ask, because that was just the type of person he was. It was not her problem if he wanted to be stoic and standoffish, even if it was a good reason, but she had to get ready for later.

  
  


**??? P.O.V.**

 

I had stood there and watched as she fired arrow after arrow at the target. My heightened eyesight not missing a single thing in her posture, as she remained calm, taking slow steadying breaths as she angled her bow up a bit as she gauged the trajectory of each shot. Putting each pointed tip into the red, yellow and blue target. Only centimeters apart from the one before it until her quiver had been emptied. 

 

It was rather curious that she could do something like that since it took years upon years of training to get that accurate. And I knew the girl couldn't be more than sixteen, but her level of skill placed her towards her forties or higher. She was an expert marksman. A very humble one at that from the way her skin was glowing at the simple praise from the Headmaster. Indicating that she was not used to receiving such words. 

 

Stifling a groan when Hanabusa spoke up, giving me the urge to smack the idiot. All I wanted to do was just get to class and back to the dorms. So when the girl offered to do a moving target demonstration I couldn't help but look at her. From there it was obvious she had expected it, not just from Hanabusa, but from Zero as well. The latter was looking intently at her, body stiff, though it was obvious he was impressed with her skill. 

 

In the next moment, I found myself standing on the field holding a nectarine in my hand ready to throw it into the air. My eyes tracking the girl's movements as she shot each piece accurately. Showing that she was telling the truth. The smile on her face, he was sure she wasn't aware of, as her blue eyes flashed in the light of the full moon as she enjoyed hitting each piece. Lighting up her face, making her appear ethereal to my eyes.

 

When it was my turn I tossed up the nectarine, the way her body swung only at the waist as one arm grabbed another arrow, notching and drawing it back. I saw her close her eyes as she released the arrow without looking. The moment it pierced the piece of fruit, her eyes opened as she sighed contentedly. Satisfaction coloring her face until she looked at Hanabusa. 

 

Already I could tell that the blond was going to do something stupid, and was proven right when it was thrown up and towards the girl with a bit more strength than the idiot should have used. Flicking his gaze back to the girl seeing her quirk an eyebrow before her body moved quickly. Only to have Hanabusa jumping back towards me and landing on his ass. It was rather funny to see the slightly panicked look on his face as the arrow pierced the ground where he had been standing seconds before. 

 

Looking down at the arrow as he held out a hand to help Hanabusa up, realizing that if she had wanted to, she could've hit the blond. Pressing my lips into a thin line as the Headmaster called for everyone to go to their appropriate places, the Day class to the dorms and the Night class, well to their lessons. I felt something stir in me as I shoved Hanabusa forward. Whatever it was, I didn't want to know, but this girl was making everyone, not just himself, take notice of her as not just a human but a predator. Silently hoping that she was not a vampire hunter because I really didn't want to have to end her life.

 

_ TBC _

* * *

 

Okay, I will state that I intentionally didn't put in the meeting between Kagomes 'LORD', whom you all know who it is.. and Kaname. SO, there!  


	7. Chp 007: Night Party Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:  I am unsure as to any logical or rational reasoning as to why you all are still reading this, but hey, if you're enjoying, that means I did something right. Right? Here is the chapter 7  I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.  And same goes for Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.  Though I do own the plot and craziness and OOC that Knight story.)
> 
> {{ NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.  RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.}}

**Chapter 7:  Night Party Revelations**

  
  


**General P.O.V.**

 

They all stood there listening in as Ichijo explained the vampire ranking to the girl, before having Kiryu confirm it. The shock on her face as it sunk into her little brown haired head was not as satisfying as they all thought it would be. Then again it was not commonly known and was privileged information hardly given out. But since she had been there when the Ex-human Vampire was taken care of, it was beneficial to educate the girl, at Ichijo's insistence. 

 

The moment Kaname spoke they all turned to look at him, not having felt his presence until he had spoken. Only to feel a mix of emotions as he had the girl sitting next to him, because of the honor of that position was lost on the girl, even as he explained to her that she was safest by him. Very true spoken words. 

 

So they just stood there watching and listening as Kaname touched the girl, explaining more in-depth about Ex-human Vampires to her. Everyone was well aware of the dark aura that was coming off Kiryu as Kaname took his liberties with the human girl he favored. So, it came as no surprise when Kiryu made the comment about it being a hunter's job before Kaname snipped back at him. It was an obvious goad from their leader. Something he was not prone to do.

 

The moment Kiryu pulled his gun, Bloody Rose, out and pointed it at Kaname, the mood shifted as they all tensed as one. Ready to defend Kaname, when Seirin had her hand at the boy's throat. Before the command was given to back off, Kaname being the gracious one by saying he misspoke before the tension deflated just a little bit. Ichijo making the comment he had a small scare, followed by Aidou seeming shocked that Kiryu had even dared to point a gun at Kaname. 

 

When a soft chuckle resounded after Aidou mentioned that Kaname was a pureblood, all eyes whipped around to look where it had come from. Shock coursing through them all at the sight of the raven haired girl that had intrigued, or in Aidou's case aggravated, them to no end. Her blue eyes dancing with her obvious mirth as she watched them all. Body completely relaxed as if she was at home, in her own element amongst them. As several of them wondered just how much this human girl had heard. 

 

"Now, now. Please don't look at me like that. I came here tonight because I was sent an invitation by Kuran-san. See." 

 

At her words, she lifted up a small cream-colored envelope that had the distinctive writing of said person on it. Leaving them all to have more questions than answers. But at the soft smile she gave everyone, she looked past them all to Kaname, the understanding in her eyes as they heard Kaname ask Yuki while they were being slightly distracted if it scared her that he was a pureblood. To hear that Yuki had always been a little scared of him, they felt the small shift in their leader's aura. 

 

Soon enough Ichijo broke the silence that was growing heavier. Reminding them all it was his birthday. Claiming that both Yuki and Kiryu were his honored guest as they witnessed a small flicker of sadness in the raven-haired girls blue eyes before her face was that polite mask and a smile. 

  
  


**Kagome P.O.V.**

 

When she had arrived the tension in the air had been thick enough she was sure she could grasp and twist it in an attempt to break it. But still, as things played out she could not help but chuckle softly, drawing the gazes of every vampire present to look at her. The shock clear on their pale, beautiful faces. It was rather funny and she wanted nothing more than to double over, holding her stomach and laugh, but that would make the whole situation worse. So, instead, she chose to chide them. 

 

Watching as their aura's changed with the emotions and thoughts they were keeping silent on. When Ichijo called out that this was his birthday, and that both Yuki and Zero where his honored guest, Kagome couldn't help but feel sad. The loss of those she once did this with and being here for business not pleasure was almost painful. Having to keep herself separate from the rest of the student body, not allowing any to close to make sure that they were not put in danger because of her. Still, she put her mask back on as they started to turn away from her.

 

After a few more minutes, Kagome weaved through the group and made her way to the couch that held Kaname. She was summoned via an invitation, not their link, so she had no clue what he wanted her for. But, if she had to hazard a guess, in this relaxed situation, it was to make her 'known' to the vampires gathered. After the meeting almost a week before, it had been agreed that she would 'soon' expose what she was to them all. It was hard to deny not only her Lord and Guardian but Kaname when he agreed softly with it.

 

Things had started to move forward again, as she came to stand a small distance away from the couch and its occupants. Not wanting to be rude when it was obvious, most of the female vampires were peeved at Yuki being next to Kaname so intimately. None of them the wiser of why she was here or who she was. The moment she smelt blood on the air, Kagome had turned to look but was shoved out of the way as Zero flew by her. Hardening her gaze where the smell was coming from, she narrowed her eyes at both Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo, frowning at the soft conversation they were having. 

 

When Yuki ran off after Zero, Kagome gave a small sigh and turned to follow. Only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist, making her pause as she turned to look at who had grabbed her. 

 

"Kagome." 

 

The small nod of her head as she stared up into Kaname's eyes. Knowing she was not hiding anything. The look of understanding in his eyes when he let her wrist go, she gave a small tilt of her head as a response. 

 

"Return once you're done. We have business to conclude." 

 

"Of course, Lord Kuran. I will do as you bid me." 

 

The small, soft gasps at what she said as she slid her wrist from his hand and lit after the two prefects. Pausing to grab her bow case and quiver. Earning only a few more gasps as she darted after the two prefects, blue-black hair flying behind her at the speed she used.

 

It didn't take her long to find a scene that was less than pleasing, as she stayed still, hidden from view, completely masking her presence. There was no mistaking that the man was a Vampire Hunter, his clothing gave it away. Though the moment the man fired and spoke, Kagome's felt her body react as she stepped out, an arrow already put to the string of her bow, pulling it and releasing it, her aim true as it took the cigarette from his lips as he jumped back in shock. Her eyes flashing as she felt anger flood her mind. 

 

He just attacked a student at the Academy, drawing blood, potentially endangering another that was with him. Insulting Kiryu by calling him a vampire, to just call him his cute student. So, it was no surprise when not just him, but Zero and Yuki turned to look at her. No longer hiding, having fired her first arrow and taking the cigarette from his mouth to pin it to the ground, Kagome had already pulled another arrow and had it notched. The look in that man's singular blue eye should have put her on guard but it didn't. 

 

"I wasn't aware that just any old bum could just wander onto the academy's ground and attack its students. I suggest Mister Vampire Hunter, you put that gun away and back away from those two. Now, please."

 

A smile threatening to spread across her well-placed mask as the man looked at her. Neither willing to back down as they stared at each other until a cry drew their attention away from the other. There in the pool was Zero, clutching at his shoulder, clearly in pain. Making the man smile as he spoke, completely unconcerned.

 

"Even if it was a light brush, the pain inflicted is great. Because the bullet is imbued with the magic arts." 

 

Hissing, Kagome started to move forward, only to have the man raise his gun at her, not even looking at her. Forcing her to stop as he continued to speak down to Kiryu. Knowing if she took any actions it would cause some serious problems, just like her arrow that held the slowly smoldering cigarette pinned to the ground just beside the man. Hating that she had to stand there, watching as the scene played out, Yuki defending Zero, the man insulting her. 

 

Flinching when the voice of the Headmaster called out. She knew that it was too late to leave and pretend she hadn't been there. Groaning silently she attempted to step back as the man rushed and tried to help the two from the water, only to be ignored by them. Always comical to see. But when Yuki stopped and asked the man a simple question, Kagome closed her eyes knowing that the girl would not like the answer given. 

 

"Yagari Toga, Vampire Hunter. I was Zero's sensei."

 

Unaware of the look Yuki gave the man, she listened as they talked. No one bringing her into the conversation, for which she was grateful. Though as she heard them start to head to the main building, Kagome opened her eyes and saw both the Headmaster and the Hunter staring at her. Something telling her that things were about to get more difficult for her in the near future. 

 

Sighing she went over to her arrow once they were gone, pulling it from the ground, shaking the half burnt cigarette off with a disgusted look on her face before grounding it out. Not wanting to risk anything more than what she already had and would be in a few minutes, she kicked it towards a planter to hide it. Slipping her arrow back into the quiver, Kagome slung her bow over her back and made her way back to the night dorm. 

  
  


**Kaname's P.O.V.**

 

The moment Kagome had left to follow after Yuki and Zero Kaname sat back down on the couch. Watching and waiting, as he felt what she was feeling through their link. The week before had been rather enlightening so to say, meeting her 'Lord' had been only a mild surprise and strenuous as the man was not one to mince words and proved to be rather intense. Though the end result of both himself and the man agreeing that Kagome should let the rest of the night class know what she was and that she was temporarily under his protection, yes that had been truly amusing. 

 

Watching as the girl tried to get out of it, showing she was nervous, as they literally ganged up on her in nothing more than a silent staring contest before she caved. Face flushing darkly, eyes narrowing as she pouted like a small child being scolded by a parent. Finding out more about Kagome had left Kaname in shock. She was over five hundred years old. Meaning that the miko he knew that long ago was indeed her. Kaname was impressed that she hadn't aged, even being bounded to her Lord, the ruler of the Demon Realm, she should have aged, even if slowly. No, she still looked like a sixteen-year-old girl. 

 

Furthering the mystery around her, something he would solve before all this was over. With a slow deep breath, Kaname sent a small smile to his ever silent watcher, Seirin, who was looking at him with worry clear in her eyes. Shaking his head, when he heard the soft thunk of wood hitting the stone-paved walkway. He already knew who it was, even with her masking herself. 

 

Standing up, Kaname walked over to her, noting her head was hung so she looked at the ground. The tension in her shoulders as she made her way towards him, weaving through the others, who were slowly taking notice of her person. When she stopped before him, head still down, not looking up he knew something was wrong as he heard a mental sigh, followed by the commentary of 'I am so screwed'. 

 

"Kagome." 

 

Again he only spoke her name, causing her to lift her head up and look at him. Blue eyes shimmering with frustration and unshed tears. Which she tried to rapidly blink away as she put on a sunny smile, knowing he wouldn't be fooled, but didn't want the others to ask questions. 

 

"Yes Lord Kuran?"

 

He stared down at her, wanting to ask what happened though he would get no answer as tightly as she was clamping down on the link between them. 

 

"I am glad you returned. Shall we conclude our business for the night." 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

As they conversed, Kaname felt the others gather around them, watching, listening and waiting. When Takuma took his spot beside him, he decided it was time. 

 

"Everyone, you all have met Miss Higurashi. I think it is time for you all to learn a bit more about her. You can stop masking yourself now." 

 

The soft murmuring from everyone at his words that were being complied with, he looked down at said girl who was looking just past him, up at the night sky. In the span of a few seconds, a soft scent of lilies and morning dew filled the area around him and the others. The scent soothing, yet alluring before the air began to smell clearer.

 

"I am sure you all remember the day we went into the classroom and was met with a rather unpleasant surprise, followed by my seat being 'cleansed'. She is the culprit." 

 

Quiet descended upon all gathered as Kaname knew everyone was looking at the girl. Who slowly turned to look at them all, a half-smirk curling her lips at the edges as she looked unrepentantly at them. The looks and baring of fangs in reactions, from his view of her aura now glowing faintly around her person, didn't seem to deter her one bit. 

 

"Kagome, aura please." 

 

"Yes, Lord Kuran." 

 

Soon the pale glow was gone, but the scent she gave off was lingering in the air, almost as if it was a memory. He smiled as he came up and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

 

"Miss Higurashi, or Kagome if you all will is under my care. Harm her, just like Yuki, you will face my wrath if she doesn't outright kill you. She is here for a sole purpose, given to her by her Lord, who has asked me to watch her. She and I have a blood contract." 

 

Horror shone in their eyes as he let his words hang heavy in the air along with their meaning and implication of them. She was to be untouched and had permission if attacked to kill, but only in defense. His word was the law to those gathered and he knew they would not like it. 

 

"Who is your...Lord, Lady Kagome." 

 

Slowly Kaname blinked and gave a light squeeze to Kagome to indicate that this was her choice to tell them. 

 

"He is not a human or a vampire. He is older than most of your Vampire Elders, and well known among the nobles of both Human and Vampires. Though, that stick in the mud fuddy-duddy is a recluse.  **THAT** is all I am willing to give you. As I do not have the ability to outright tell you all. Please forgive me." 

 

Watching as a few of those closest to him processed the information given. And knowing that Kagome's asking of forgiveness was not just for this little bit, but her stint in getting his attention. 

 

"It makes no sense what you have said. This is too troublesome." 

 

Looking at Ruka after she had spoken, narrowing his eyes at her. Kaname was well aware of the girl's feelings for him, feelings he would never return. He had a wife-to-be, even if she didn't remember at the current moment. 

 

"Again, I am sorry for inconveniencing any of you... except for Hanabusa. You, sir... are aggravating and fun to tease." 

 

Kaname couldn't help the smile that he knew appeared on his face at Kagome's words as he saw others either chuckling or laughing or looking away to hide their amusement, while said person was looking at the girl as if she had several heads and turned green. 

  
  


**??? P.O.V.**

 

It had been one thing after another starting with earlier in the day's little mishap. But orders were orders and it had been done, now with everyone standing around mingling for Ichijo's birthday, I was fine with just going to my room and resting. But of course, that was not allowed, no, I had to stay. So, I got to see the interactions of those around me, the arrival and leaving of the prefects. And that odd girl again. 

 

I was not sure what to make of the girl, really. Enigma, puzzle and alluring in a strange way. But by no means was I stupid. When Senri had 'accidentally' cut Ichijo, Kiryu's reaction was highly suspicious. Though I understood why Yuki followed the boy, it was the raven-haired girl that made me curious. Or the fact that Kaname had invited the girl and reminded her to come back because of some business they had.

 

I didn't like being curious, it was too much effort in the end. Following orders was what I was supposed to do and then I could be left alone, give or take certain people's idiocy. Even then I didn't care to insert myself, though often I was drug through the mud for it. Leaning back against the table next to Ichijo and Senri, listening in on the various snippets of the conversations the others were having.  Of course, it was either about Kiryu, Yuki or the girl. 

 

An hour had gone by, the girl, Kagome had returned. Seeing her with her head hung as she placed her case for her bow and the quiver by the gate post, I couldn't help but stare. She seemed to always be happy and proud, now she looked dejected if her shoulders slightly slumping were an indication, meaning whatever happened with Zero and Yuki was not good. 

 

Shooting a side glance at Kaname, their Gang Leader, as she came to stand before him. Silently Just letting the conversation that was going on around me happen. Shifting my eyes up to the night sky, noting that the moon was on its descent, so they would have to head to bed soon. 

 

When my ears caught Kaname ousting the girl for the purifying of the classroom and his seat, there was no hiding the shock I felt. This girl was the threat or someone who had the potential to be a major threat and couldn't help but shake my head. All those odd little pieces of information I had gathered since seeing her the first time. Not being afraid of them, acting as if it was normal to be amongst a group of vampires, saying they were no different than normal people,  and so much more. Yeah, it was leaving me stunned. 

 

Making me do a double-take as I was finally able to catch her scent. Soothing and calming is how it could be described, though as she released that aura of hers, I stood up and tensed. They way it brushed against my own aura and skin had my nerve endings tingling. There was no threat in it, just a mild curiosity. So, when others began to hiss and recoil, I began to mentally debate why it didn't affect me.

 

Soon though, her aura was gone as Kaname dropped a hell of a bomb on them all. That he was in a contract, not just any contract, a blood contract with Kagome, a priestess, an enemy. She was his to protect and she had permission to kill any of them if they attack her. The small, teasing smirk on her lips as she answered Senri's question left more questions. But for one reason or another, I wanted to get to know more about this girl and had a niggling suspicion about who her guardian was. Either way, my prior thought of things getting interesting with her around was correct.

 

_ TBC _

* * *

 

So, has anyone figured out who the ???? person is yet? I mean seriously, I dropped a huge hint... and NO... JUST NO LittlePrincessNana, you cannot say! You know too much already.... I need to lock you up in a room, with just enough sunlight to keep you healthy and make you behave and possibly write more SPS!  (Stares)


	8. The Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:  I am unsure as to any logical or rational reasoning as to why you all are still reading this, but hey, if you're enjoying, that means I did something right. Right? Here is the chapter 8  I do not own InuYasha or its characters, they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.  And same goes for Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.  Though I do own the plot and craziness and OOC that Knight story.)
> 
>  
> 
> {{ NOTE TO READERS! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE WAY THIS IS TURNING OUT, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MY INSANITY AND CREATIVITY, TURN AROUND AND LEAVE NOW! FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.  RUDE PEOPLE WILL BE BLOCKED.}}

 

She sat there fuming darkly at the phone in her hand. The deafening silence in the headmaster's office was telling. Looking from the phone to Kaien Cross, who had his faces school into an unreadable mask. Pouting as she placed the phone back on its cradle, she looked at the man, unflinching as she sat back with a small huff. 

 

"I guess I get no choice," she said softly. 

 

When no words were forth coming, Kagome just closed her eyes and let her body relax through deep breaths. Her mind trying to rationalize that she was behind throwing into a pool of water with deadly animals in it and told to swim to survive. But the problem was that she didn't know how to swim and survive in this particular situation. Damning her Lord mentally, she opened her eyes. 

 

"I guess you can tell that man that we will be going tomorrow night," she muttered as she stood up and started to make her way to the door. 

 

"Kagome, if I could, I would have kept you a secret. But you do have a penchant for getting into these situations," Kaien spoke. 

 

Pausing at the door, she looked over her shoulder at the man, smiling sadly, as she responded, "I know, I know...." 

 

With that said she opened the door and left. Not surprised to see Yuki and Zero standing there. Her eyes narrowing when she saw Toga Yagari there as well. Sniffing in disdain she didn't say a thing as she turned away from the group and made her way away from them. Her goal was to get to the Sun Dorms. She was pretty sure when she told Kaname about this, he would not be pleased. Especially since no one was to know about her connection to him, meaning he couldn't intercede. 

 

"Kagome, wait up!" Yuki cried as the sound of the girl's footfalls races after her. 

 

Slowly and stopping, Kagome looked over her shoulders at the girl. Putting a smile on her face at the way her brown eyes looked at her worried. 

 

"What happened in there? Does this have to do with the other night? Are you in trouble?" Yuki asked her questions like the bullets of a semi-automatic pistol. 

 

"I am unable to speak about it. But it does involve the other night," Kagome said as Yuki remained quiet on the walk to the dorms.

[Line Break]

 

Again Kagome was sitting in silence, this time it was in the back of a car. Across from her was Toga Yagari, looking completely smug. Next to her was Kaien.  While in the back of her head was Kaname. His silence was uncomfortable, but he had cautioned her not to speak of anything in particular. 

 

"Kagome, when we get there, I want you to be prepared. The president of the Vampire Hunter Association is a bit eccentric," Kaien said. 

 

Unable to help herself, she gave a derisive snort as she looked up at the man next to her. "As opposed to you?" she quipped back. 

 

The way she saw him blink and look confused before frowning. "No, he is... well... you will see," 

 

Sighing as she leaned back, closing her eyes she let her mind wander. Opening up her senses, she was able to feel the aura of the two with her, as well as the driver of the car. Mr. Toga was definitely confident about something, the smugness he oozed was sickening. There was more going on then she knew. 

 

Zero had even stated when he saw her to the car that night, that she should be prepared for anything upon reaching the headquarters. That they didn't just call any person there. The way his aura had flickered had given her the idea that his experience had been horrid. Opening her eyes as she smiled, an idea coming to her. 

 

"Mr. Cross, I am under your care right?" she asked. 

 

It was quiet before she got a simple, yes. 

 

"Good. You won't let anything happen to me, will you?" she asked, this time making her voice a bit simpering. 

 

The answer came quicker this time, "Of course not!"

 

The tone of his voice said he didn't like where this line of questioning was going. While Toga Yagari was narrowing his single eye at her. 

 

"Good. So, if something does happen, you will protect me. Even with your body if you had to, right?" Kagome said, tilting her head up, widening her eyes at the man, who leaned back from her, not quite meeting her eyes. 

 

It was eerily silent as she waited for a response. She was not watching him, but his aura as he debated on how to answer. So, for dramatic effect, Kagome sniffed as if his silence hurt. 

 

"I will do the best I can, Kagome," he said finally, his voice showing his defeat. 

 

She felt a bit guilty playing up to the man's paternal instincts, which Yuki was right about, where strong. But she wanted this reassurance just in case. 

 

Again the ride became silent until the car rolled to a stop in front of a large stone building. Already, Kagome could sense that something was different about this place. She was well aware of how old and strong Kaien Cross really was, due to his heritage. And from the feeling she got from this place, he was not the only one like that in the association. 

 

When the door opened, Kagome slides out and smiled at the driver as she waited for the other two to get out and then followed them into the building. It was dimly lit with candles, spread out sparsely. What made Kagome's nerves become jumpy was that no one was there to meet them, though she could feel that there were several people around her. 

 

Grinding her teeth in agitation she noted that both Toga and Kaien were no longer near her. Meaning that she took what Zero had said and what his aura showed her correctly. Tensing as she opened her senses completely, Kagome barely ducked as the first knife was thrown at her from the shadows. Hissing in pain as it grazed her arm, drawing a thin line of blood. 

 

Not stopping she rolled to the side as something slammed where she had just been. Not having her bow on her, Kagome was technically defenseless here. Just her instincts and knowledge of self-defense. In the back of her mind, she felt Kaname, who was not pleased at all by this. 

 

Again she barely dodged another projectile that was similar to a throwing star, only it had three prongs instead of four. Growling low in her throat as she felt something wrap around her ankle and jerk her off balance. Wanting nothing more than to release her Reiki and fry everyone here. Though that would be a very bad idea. 

 

Thrusting her hands out to catch her as she fell, Kagome twisted her body, pulling her legs towards her abdomen. Biting back a cry of pain in the ankle as what was around it tightened before pulling a tall man out of the shadows, shock on his face. In the next instance, Kagome just lets her body rest on the ground and screamed, making sure it was loud and piercing. 

 

It brought the whole situation to a standstill. Her eyes landing on Kaien as he stood in front of her and blocking another attack. Slowly she scooted until she could wrap her arms around one of his legs and looked at the man who she had pulled out and let tears began to form in her eyes, making him backpedal away from her. 

 

"THAT is enough," came a masculine voice that was almost feminine. 

 

Turning to look at who had spoken, just as hands were clapped, Kagome had to fight back laughing. The man was tall, thin with long purple hair. It was what he was wearing that was hilarious. He was wearing a dress and holding a small lacy fan in one hand. Instantly her mind jumped to him being Gay, before discarding it. 

 

"Now now you don't have to be scared, Kagome," he said. His painted lips pulling into what she was sure he thought was a soothing smile. 

 

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Kagome let go of Kaien's leg and slowly stood up. Whimpering softly as pain traveled up her leg from her ankle. Which she was sure was bruised. 

 

"Really? I come here in good faith and am attacked? I think I have a right to be scared," she snipped at the man. 

 

Feeling a hand land on her shoulder and squeeze, Kagome ignored it. There was nothing Kaien could do to soothe her or make this situation better. 

 

"I am sorry, but we do that to all who come here for the first time. It is a test of their abilities and to see if they are fit for the association," came the man's amused reply.

 

Narrowing her eyes further, Kagome huffed as she put her hands on her hips. It was getting hard to not attack this man, no vampire. 

 

"Well, I do not want to join, so if you have no further business with me, I want to go back to the academy. I need sleep, I have class in the morning," she said, knowing full well she was being rude and defiant. 

 

The chuckle that the man gave her had her growling once more. 

 

"I do have business with you. Please, follow me to my office. You to Kaine, Toga!" the man said, waving his little fan as he turned and sauntered off. 

 

Knowing she had no choice, Kagome followed after, limping slightly after the man. Kaien was by her side, though she ignored him, as she had been doing to Toga. It was not a long walk to the office, where she was sat and offered basic first aid for her ankle. Again, she acted rudely and turned it down. She could heal it better herself once they returned to the academy. 

 

"Well, since you already answered one of my questions, I have another proposition for you, Kagome," the man said, his olive colored eyes glinting at her. 

 

She didn't like that look. It said he was assessing her, trying to figure out if she had a weakness to use against her. That he wanted what he wanted and got it one way or another. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had it rolling dangerously. 

 

"Oh?" she said, not even bothering to elaborate. 

 

Again that chuckling filled the air, grating on her nerves. Lifting an eyebrow as she waited for the man to continue, Kagome noted in her peripheral vision that Kaien was looking paler by the second. Whatever this man wanted was not a good thing. 

 

"Oh, since you won't join, and you have a natural ability and talent in you, which would be a waste. Why don't you marry one of the hunters," The man said, his voice completely serious? 

 

She felt her mouth drop open in shock. Horror flooding every fiber of her being as she just stared back into those olive eyes. 

 

"Excuse me?" she whispered. 

 

"I am serious. You have a natural athletic ability and you can read situations. There are a strength and talent in you that would be wasted if I just let you go back to your normal, humdrum life," he said, his face tightening, "So, pick one of my hunters and marry them. That way that natural ability and talent of yours can be passed off to your children and next generation of Vampire Hunters. And with your looks, the men would be vying for you." 

 

Her mind had shut down, emotions so still that it was like she didn't have them. Kaname had heard everything that man had just said to her. And while she could feel a slight amusement at her predicament, he too was not happy. Because she was not being asked, but told to do this. Causing rage to build inside her quickly. 

 

"I cannot do that," she said, her voice soft. 

 

"Why not?" came the rebuttal question. 

 

"I am the ward of someone. And this is the type of decision that I cannot make without their consent. May I use your phone to call my guardian?" Kagome asked, her voice becoming sweet and polite. 

 

Not missing the look in the man's eyes as he nodded his head yes. Getting up and limping to the desk, Kagome picked it up and dialed the number that would connect her to her 'Lord'.  It rang for a bit before it was answered. 

 

"I need to speak to him," Was all she said. 

 

The grumbling she got before the line went silent for a few more minutes before it was answered. 

 

"What is it, Kagome?" the smooth, deep voice asked. 

 

"Well, I am at the Vampires Hunters Association, to deal with the consequences of my actions, Like you instructed, Sir," she said, pausing to see if he would respond. When he didn't, she continued, "I told them I would not join after a rather rude and violent welcome. so the president just propositioned me... to marry one of his hunters to help create the next generation. Do you want me to accept?" 

 

The way the line was silent before she pulled the phone away from her ear as words came over it. "Are you okay? And what was Cross doing while this was going on?" 

 

Grinning darkly as she looked at Kaien Cross, who was even paler than before as he stared at her in horror. "He... helped, but only after I had screamed. As for if I am alright... Well a strained ankle from a whip, and two thin slices from a dagger and throwing star." 

 

It was silent again before she handed the phone over to the President as he stared at her. When he took it and put it to his ear, the man blanched as he listened to the voice on the other end. Kagome didn't need to hear it to know what was being said. Her eyes sliding over to Kaien who was clearly distressed and asking her with his eyes why she would do this. To which she just shrugged and giggled. Toga Yagari was confused as to what was going on. 

 

"Of course, Sir. I didn't know she was your ward. No, no, I would never think of investigating yourself. Of course, I will immediately retract my offer and act as if I have never met Kagome. The same will be told to all my hunters as well. Sorry for this misunderstanding, Sir," Came to the man's voice, cracking from nerves.  "Kaien, phone....." 

 

When Kagome watched as the President thrust the phone towards Kaien, who looked at it as if it was the most abhorrent thing he'd ever seen, he seemed to be crying. The man had failed in protecting her. She never lied to her 'Lord', because that man knew when someone was lying. He could smell it. And after five hundred years of being with him, Kagome knew better than to hide anything from him. 

 

Once Kaien finished he handed the phone back to her. Where she too received her own lecture. "Of course I will try to do better in the future to not bring myself to the notice of others, Lord Taisho," She said, sighing dramatically before hanging up the phone. 

 

In the back of her head, she heard Kaname chuckle at her expense. Rolling her eyes mentally at the vampire, Kagome told him to stuff it.   

 

"If there is nothing else, may the headmaster and I go back to the academy?" Kagome asked in a saccharine voice, getting a single nod from the man. Who was still clearly shaken? 

 

Limping away, Kaien by her side, Kagome made her way to the car and enjoyed the ride back. Glad that Toga was not with them. Tonight had been fun, though she wanted to still purify those jerks back in the building. Slowly she let her Reiki began to heal the cuts and ankle.  Not once did she look at Mr. Cross. A smile playing on her lips. It was a good lesson for him have, never underestimate a woman. 

 


	9. Grandfather's Visit Part 1: Disturbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor to do I own Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.]
> 
> {This will be a two-part chapter. I have split it because writing it all in one go would be way to much work with the holiday season. So, please enjoy part one.}

 

 

**Grandfather's Visit Part 1: Disturbing**

 

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

 

She'd been watching closely the interactions of Yuki and Zero. Their aura's telling her all she needed to know. It made her sad and want to do something to help comfort them. But that would make matters worse, not better. And putting herself directly in the middle of the issue.

 

Then again things on her end hadn't been going smoothly either. The idiot hunter was still at the school, teaching the vampires. Irony would describe it, but there was a hidden purpose. And she now made the man very uncomfortable. But he took every chance to make her miserable. So, she took to calling him a pervert. A fact he hated and had a lot of the female student body giving him the stink eye. 

 

Snorting in dark humor, Kagome let her mind drift to the other thing that was on her mind. Closing herself off to the world around her. Running on instinct as she walked from one class to another. Only responding when a teacher called on her in class. Mental shields up to keep out Kaname. Who she knew had his own problems. One of which was what was on her mind after overhearing Rima talking about it.

 

Kagome was familiar with a lot of the vampire council of elders. Especially the head of the Ichijo Clan. She found him a mix of endearing and arrogant. He dealt with her Lord quite a bit, in fact. Both being stuffy, overbearing men, who always got what they wanted. Though the man never met her personally. None of the human or vampire leaders ever did. All knew her Lord had a ward, but she was a mystery well kept. Meaning she could move around publicly easier.

 

Of course, the old coot was coming to visit his precious grandson. A convenient cover to check up on not just all the night class, but Kaname himself. The man knew who Kaname was, or had a strong suspicion. And being so old, Kagome knew he would feel the ancient magic, possibly sense what she was too. Then demand to meet her, herself. Frustration was not even close to what she felt at the moment. But this could be a good chance to learn more about Rido. 

 

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she ran into something. Trying to catch herself, Kagome felt her body start to topple, books in her arms falling from her grasp as she blinked. Only to feel heat suffuse her cheeks as an arm wrapped around her waist, catching her mid-fall. Giving her a good look into blue-gray eyes that were semi-blank yes till showing amusement.

 

With a soft, very embarrassed and nervous giggle, Kagome extracted her person from one Senri. The fact he remained impassive didn't make him unreadable to her. No, she swore after five hundred years of living with her Lord that she should have several Ph.D.'s in impassive, blank-faced people. Mostly male. Giving a small bow of her head, Kagome knelt to pick up her books, only to find Senri helping her. 

 

"Thank you, Senri-san," she whispered to him. 

 

The slight pause of his whole body before he replied with a simple, 'Your welcome.' Causing Kagome to chuckle as they both stood up, her taking the books he had gathered from him and give him a bright, genuine smile. Earning her the small reaction of him blinking in surprise before smiling and stepping around her. Allowing Kagome to see the rest of the night class, all staring at her with a wide mix of feelings. With a rush of heat to her cheeks once more, Kagome bowed to them, righted herself and walked stiffly as she continued on her way. 

 

_ "What plagues your thoughts, Kagome?" _ Kaname asked through their link.

 

Sighing mentally she responded,  _ "What makes you think something is bothering me?" _

 

The pointed silence before he replied told her he was not amused, _ "I have been trying to talk to you throughout the day, today. The barrier  you put up was exceptionally strong."  _

 

_ "Oh," _ was her ever so eloquent response. 

 

_ "Kagome," _ his voice a bit demanding in her head. 

 

Knowing she was cornered, Kagome laughed aloud. Earning more than a few looks as she entered the sun dormitory. 

 

_ "Well, you see its..." _ she began, not really wanting to tell him and knowing her reluctance showed.

* * *

 

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

 

He was not happy. Yagari was still at the school being a general annoyance. The fact that Yuki was still afraid of him, and had let Zero feed from her. Willingly. All topped by Kagome having one strong mental barrier up and was ignoring him as he tried to talk to her. Needing to inform her of Takuma's Grandfather was coming. The man was both sharp and cunning.

 

So, when he saw her walking down the path from the school to the dormitories. Eyes completely unfocused, unaware of the people around her, which she expertly navigated. Kaname was curious about what had her so lost in her thoughts. 

 

Reaching out with his mind in hopes to get her attention this time, he found the barrier still in place. Deciding he'd just watch and wait, like a lot of the other students of the day class were. So, when she walked by him, no greeting to indicate seeing him and crashed right into Senri, Kaname suppressed a chuckle.  

 

The way her eyes cleared as Senri did the gentleman thing, catching her before she fell on her butt. The brief interaction and her blush were rather amusing. Her small bow of the head before going to gather her text, Senri of course helping her. It was impressive as Senri was apathetic to an extreme. Before he moved around her after handing her the text he had picked up, revealing the rest of the night class to the now mortified Miko. Who to his eyes did her best to be respectful as she left. 

 

Soon he had the rest following him to their class as he got Kagome to tell him what was bothering her. Only to feel surprised. She already knew. Making this easier for him to discuss. Sitting in his seat, a small smile on his face, Kaname made battle plans for the upcoming visit by the Elder Ichijo. 

 

While being fully aware that Senri and another of their group had an interest in the little miko. While she was blissfully unaware. Though he knew that Senri's interest was more of how she treats him. The other individual was questionable, as they didn't show interest in anyone in particular. But that from the look on their face at the bodily contact between the Miko and Senri. He'd have to be watched, though something told Kaname, that this person was not aware of their own feelings, in particular, making this very intriguing.

* * *

 

**? P.O.V.**

 

It had been some time since Takuma's birthday party, the revelations of who and what Kagome was. It left an odd taste in my mouth. But I had found myself more interested in the girl, who just went around treating everyone the same. In her eyes, there was no difference between human and Vampire. Even if there were glaring, very obvious differences. It left me feeling unbalanced at times, more-so with how often she occupied my thoughts. 

 

Each time she was near, I somehow knew it. Catching myself looking for her, while the others tried to outright avoid her for the most part. The girl, I was sure, knew it too, with the way she deferred to them with a simple bow or didn't speak until someone said something to her. The way she was able to just brush it off and ignore the rudeness was fascinating. That at her constant teasing of Aidou was a great source of entertainment not just for my own self, but everyone else. 

 

But seeing her walking through the crowd, normally bright blue eyes dancing with her thoughts and emotions blank, had me stopping. Though the moment she walked right by the Boss only to crash right into Senri had me standing up straight. A wave of something I didn't care to name rushing through me as I watched him catch her, arm around her waist. Their bodies close to each other, almost intimate. Not missing my fellow night class members making very hushed comments about it. Since Senri was not known for doing much of anything, being so introverted. 

 

The moment Kagome was walking away, I let my gaze follow her until she was out of sight. Then moved to catch up with the rest of the class, doing my level best to not bore holes into the back of  Senri's head. Curious about what his interest and intentions with the girl was. She was a dangerous person to begin with, though a source of entertainment to keep the boredom away, that didn't mean that being close and personal was a good idea. 

 

TBC


	10. Chp 010: Grandfather's visit Pt2 - Devious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor to do I own Vampire Knight, that belongs to Matsuri Hino.]
> 
> {A/N: This will be a two-part chapter. I have split it because writing it all in one go would be to much work with the holiday season. So, please enjoy part one. Also, due to Kagome being there, things are going to deviate a... lot from the... Cannon storyline for this part.}
> 
> {A/N 2: Sorry for the long wait between updates. That is due to me actually sitting down and writing my very first novel. Which I plan to publish via Amazon/Kindle books later this year.}

 

Kaname just looked at the elder Ichijo, red eyes impassive as he let a small polite smile curl his lips. The man was in shock, there was no way he could deny it, not with the whole of the Moon Dorm seeing him stare at Kagome. Who, from what he could tell, was highly amused, though he knew it didn't show on her face as she stared at the man with complete and utter awe on her face. Setting everything they had discussed and planned into motion. Though he was curious about why she decided to hold a tray with two cups and a hot teapot on it. 

"Kagome, do not oggle it is rude," he said softly to her. 

The soft gasp before she mumbled a soft apology, had him moving his arm just a bit, extracting his hand from the elder Ichijo. A game they'd been playing since he had come into his care, uncle in tow. The man was rather presumptuous and it was annoying at times. 

"It is okay. But he is Takuma's grandfather, Lord Asato Ichijo," He stated, knowing that he sounded rather bored at introducing them. 

Tilting his head a bit when the elder Ichijo looked at him for a brief second. Only to have that pale blue gaze drawn back to Kagome. Who he saw had stepped forward and was bowing in the proper manner. Right leg bent, the left sliding out behind her as she still held the tray, not even disturbing it. Only stilling when she was but a few inches from the floor. Leaving him rather impressed at how still she was, not moving or disturbing the tea. 

When a minute had passed by and she still had not raised her person up, Kaname made a discreet cough. Causing everyone in the room to start a bit. And the elder Ichijo had the courtesy to look ashamed for but a second as he spoke, telling the girl to raise herself. Earning a lot of crude commentary from her mentally, that Kaname wanted to chuckle. But that would be rude. 

"Who is this girl, Kaname? How did you meet? Why is she here in this dorm so late at night?" Asato asked, his eyes still rooted to the girl. 

"I do not answer for her, Lord Ichijo," He said with a sigh. "Ask her yourself if you wish to know. You'll find she is very friendly." 

Letting his eyes flick to the others, he saw the mixed reactions as they remained unmoving and impassive as they were capable of. It was very clear that they still held a bit of a dislike for her, though there was no mistaking that they all were warming up to her. That and curiosity. She was even an enigma to him.

"Girl, answer the questions I just asked," Asato said, his voice sharp, demanding. 

Mentally he spoke to Kagome,  _ "You may answer as you will, but be polite."  _

The light, airy giggle he got told him she was going to have fun. Then he was shocked as her brain went completely blank. Faint thoughts of a vapid, shallow girl who was only drawn to the night class filling her mind. It had him wanting to visibly shudder at how even he was blocked so quickly. 

"Oh.. Yes, Of course, My lord!" Kagome said, her voice cheery and bright. "I am Higurashi, Kagome. We met a few months ago, Lord Ichijo, due to me being out and about on the new moon. I had wandered from the school grounds and found myself confronted with two wolves. I do not know why Kaname was out there, but he helped me. And I was taught that one always pays their debts."  

As she trailed off, Kaname looked down at her. There was not a hint of a lie in what she said, though he knew it was heavily edited. More so since none of the rest of the Moon Dorm knew the truth, meaning this was the first they were hearing of it. Helping to sate some of that curiosity that he knew they had on that. And from the fact that Kagome had their blood contract tightly wrapped and smothered under her own powers, masking that for his sake, Kaname couldn't complain. 

"That is... interesting. Please continue," Asato said, his voice holding a bit of disbelief. 

"Yes, Sir!" Kagome practically gushed all bubbly like. "Well, I am very stubborn, Lord Ichijo. I may have coerced him into allowing me to help him, even if it was to do menial things. One's life is not something you take for granted. I know it can be easily snuffed out without a second to think. And so, now I am here. Also, I wanted to visit. I find his company actually rather pleasant. As well as the others here in the Night Class." 

Kaname heard a soft choke from Aido who was smartly staying away from the three of them. He could tell by the others aura's that they were in shock and awe. But he knew they picked up on how she sounded when talking about how easily a life could be taken. It was brief, but it was a show of actual pain and sadness. Something she didn't normally show or even radiate. 

"Really now. You find Kaname pleasant to visit, as well as all the other children." Asato said, his voice laced with a keen interest. "So, what do you think of all of them as people? And what is your opinion of my grandson Takuma, girl? Do you like him romantically?" 

Kaname felt the small wave of power roll off of Lord Ichijo. He knew what the man was attempting to do. And he knew that Kagome was looking at his eyes, meaning she was giving him that leeway, the power to probe her mind. But if he, himself, had not been able to break the barrier she had created a few days ago, then Lord Ichijo would not be able to. Add to the fact that he knew that the man could tell she was not lying. 

"I think they are wonderful people, who, like myself and those of the Day Class, are trying to find who they are and what they want in life." Kagome quipped her blunt honesty almost a slap to the man's face. "As for your grandson Takuma, he is nice. Easy to talk to and be around. And as for if I like him romantically... how do I say this." 

Kaname felt his eyes going wide because he had no clue what she would say or do. And as far as he knew that she had no interest emotionally, let along romantically, in anyone. Though her words could cause an issue between the two that seemed to be showing interest in her. Something he didn't want to deal with right now. 

"Lord Ichijo, I do not think..." He started saying only to be cut off as he heard Kagome huff indignantly. 

"It is alright Kaname. I can explain myself. I know when being asked by a Lord that it is best, to be honest, and straightforward. My mother did instill some manners into me," Kagome said. 

_ "Let me do this!" _ She hissed in the back of his head. 

With a small nod of his head, Kaname backed down. Knowing that denying her would make her upset. Not that seeing an angry Kagome, from what he heard, would be humorous. 

"Your mother taught you well, girl," Asato said, his voice sounding amused and smug. 

"Thank you! When she was alive, she made sure that I knew my manners. Even if we were common and simple folk, no real money. Manners were something all  ** 'classes' ** of  ** 'society' ** can have and share," Kagome said, her voice showing her eagerness. "And the easiest way for me to explain how I feel about your grandson is with an analogy, if that is alright with you, Lord Ichijo?" 

At her statement, Kaname felt old pain roll through the link before it was gone, smothered by her. He would have to ask her about that at a later date. Though he was curious about the analogy she was going to use until a very distinct image appeared in his head. Leaving him wondering just how she was able to even make that comparison. 

"By all means, use your analogy," Asato said.

"I like Takuma just fine. But only as a friend. There is and will never have any romantic feelings for him," Kagome stated in a clear, blunt manner. "And the reason why is what my analogy is for. I am using Cats and Dogs for this. Cats, well they are affectionate, just like dogs, yes?" 

At her words, Kaname heard several of the others shift as he watched Lord Ichijo nod his head, blue eyes narrowing. This was going to get rather interesting or bloody. 

"Well, the difference is in how it is shown. As both are on opposite sides of the spectrum personality wise as well. I equate your grandson to a Cat. They may be pets, but in their minds, the human who owns them are nothing more than their servants. And are only graced with their affection when they deem them to have done something worth it," Kagome said, a little giggle as she paused before continuing. "And Dogs well they are over affectionate, in your face creatures. They are servile to the human who owns them. And have to constantly let that person know by any means that they love them. Is this making sense?"

Kaname had to admit even a small child could make sense of what she was stating. Though he was a bit leery of her choosing to use the word human instead of person or people. It was Kagome's little way of showing she was getting the man back. And from the way blue eyes were narrowed, it was not missed. Though he could still feel the man trying to search for something in her mind that would give her away. Having already closed off the mental connection, Kaname waited. 

"Then, do tell, which person of the Night Class is the dog in this analogy?" Asato said. 

The question was unexpected and had Kaname staring a bit harder at the Elder Ichijo. And would have put a stop to this if a sweet sounding laugh coming from Kagome had him feeling a small chill running down his back. Turning to look at her as several gasps came from all around. She was pointing to Aido. Her face lit up like the night sky under a full moon as she smiled contentedly. 

"Aido. He is loud, always needing attention. Though he is very friendly, not a bad trait. Your grandson is quiet, watchful, and keeps things close to himself and those he trusts. I prefer how outspoken Aido is. As it is easier to read him, interact and understand," Kagome said, her voice soft, polite, as she smiled became wider, and brighter. 

"So, you are saying you prefer dogs over cats?" Asato asked, his voice a bit mystified and irritated all at once. 

"No!" Kagome replied. "I would prefer if I ever get old enough to find me a good person, someone who is between. That way I can know I am wanted, loved. But at the same time, have to work to earn what I want. Otherwise, I would be very bored, or left to wonder if there was something wrong with me." 

Kaname found himself looking down at Kagome. There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice. He knew she was over five hundred years old. That in that time, even with her Lord, she should have experienced a few handfuls of romance. Though he knew she was pure and untouched like Yuuki. But it was odd to hear from her that she was not really interested in romance. That would mark her as different from the other day students. Not that the weird, fluttery like thoughts of the pretty boys, including Kiryu floating around in her head that leaked to his. 

"Ah, I see. Well, I am sorry to have kept you," Asato said, clearly disturbed. "Takuma, let us talk." 

He was going to do nothing as they walked away. Already aware that  Lord Asato Ichijo had placed Takuma in the school to watch over himself. But it was the small gasp from Kagome that had everyone stopping. 

"Oh, the Tea is cold. I had prepared it when I heard you were coming to visit so that the visit would have a nice comfortable atmosphere. Not that I thought I would get to meet a Lord," Kagome said, clearly pouting prettily. 

The slight frown on Lord Ichijo's face as he looked away from the girl for but a second was telling. Then hearing the man give a backhanded apology that had Kagome practically beaming at him. Not moving or saying a thing as he watched the two Ichijo's enter into the Library and the doors close. 

As soon as they did, Kaname felt a bit drained as he looked down at Kagome. Who had her blue eyes narrowed and was fuming. The look on her face reminded him of a gargoyle statue. But it was the commentary that was flowing through their link once more that had him unable to keep from chuckling. Bringing a hand up to his mouth to smother the sound as his shoulder shook. 

"You....see.... me as a dog?"

The question had a collective sigh break the silence as he watched Kagome turn and look at Aido for but a few seconds before walking to him. Once she was before him, she shoved the tray into his hand, causing the teapot and cups to clink loudly. Her head tilting up so she could meet his gaze. 

"In some aspects you are similar. Not that I don't like it. And it makes it so much more fun to tease you," she quipped. "And it is nice to be able to do something so familiar and friendly with someone. It shows that I actually like you... why I am still trying to figure that one out, Hanabusa!" 

With that said, he watched as she stepped back and bowed at the waist to the group. Noting that Rima was eyeing her in an unfriendly manner. He knew why it was that way as well, the girl had a crush on him. Though he felt nothing for her and would never. Letting his gaze go over to the two others that had shown their own interest, he was surprised to see the contemplative looks on their faces as they watched Kagome harangue Aido. All Vampires were very possessive creatures. And she was no sheep amongst the wolves, rather they were all the sheep and she was the wolf. But the fact she was oblivious to the attention of those two would be rather amusing when it all came to light. 

** 000 **

She had done it. And it left her feeling utterly dirty acting like that. But a part of her was happy that Sesshoumaru had made her learn to dissimulate and compartmentalize her brain so effectively. Shutting down things she didn't want rummaged through. While allowing her mind to fill with nonsensical fluff that would not be taken seriously. And boy was her mind ransacked by that overinflated ass. Keeping the smile on her face was difficult. 

_ "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you con an egotistical Vampire  _ **_ LORD! _ ** _ " _ she mentally sang.  _ "Because it is a talent that no self-respecting actress or woman should not have. Hello!  _ **_ DIVA _ ** _ right here!" _

She knew that Kaname would want to talk at a later date as she made her way to Aido and shoved the tray at him. Being nice and explaining to him what she thought and felt. She actually did like him, but he made it too easy to tease him. His open honesty was at odds with him being a Vampire. Then again, with his family, it was not too surprising. Making it kind of endearing. 

"Well, I need to head back to the Sun Dorm. It is growing late and I have to get at least two hours of studying in before sleeping and waking for my class in the morning," She said as she patted Aido on the shoulder. 

Stepping back she gave them another polite bow at the waist before she spun on the ball of her feet and skipped, literally skipped, to the door and out it. Since the pompous ass had not shut it when he came in. 

Checking the mental link as she pulled the door closed behind her, she spoke to Kaname,  _ "I will talk with you when you deem it the appropriate times. But I will not guarantee that I will answer all your questions. I am not ready... if ever... to answer some of what I know you want to ask me, Lord Kuran." _

There were a few seconds as she walked down the path to the gates, where she saw Yuki and Zero coming up, had her darting off to the side. 

_ "As you wish, Kagome," _ came Kaname's own reply. Though she could tell he knew that they were coming. 

Ducking into the shadows and behind some bushes, she didn't miss the narrowed purple eyed look from Zero in her direction. But he didn't stop and knew he wouldn't be able to prove she was there. It bothered her that his vampire side was starting to awaken more and more. And feeding off Yuuki who was special already, was not helping matters. Reverently she sent a quick prayer to the Kami's that Kaname would not kill the youth. 

** 000 **

I honestly didn't know what to make of the whole situation. It was rather irksome. That and the fact she had somehow gotten into the dormitory unannounced at some point. Though it was amusing to see her speak like a vapid, shallow, girl. It was obvious she was mimicking the other girls of the Day Class. It was almost laughable. 

Sighing as I let my eyes stay trained on her for the most part. Knowing that I was not the only one watching her. Everyone else was tense and worried. The contract was a special type, not breakable unless it was completed, or either one of the contractees were killed. And from what he had picked up on about the girl, her Lord would not be pleased if she was killed. Kaname's death was not an option either. 

Feeling myself smiling as she answered each question of Takuma's grandfather with an almost childlike zeal was rather amusing. She was playing him like a finely tuned instrument. Leaving me in awe of another layer of her personality. Further drawing me into the mystery that surrounded her. Though I stayed close to Rima, since she, like Aido, had jumped to defend Kaname. A thing that was unneeded, even if what the elder Ichijo had done had gotten him a bit irked. 

The moment she had gotten to giving the analogy, I couldn't help myself. The way it was worded and delivered was very obvious in her talking down and mocking the Elder. That was something that I wouldn't ever do. But she knew he would not attack her and kill her. Because if a student went missing it was a different type of fiasco, bringing in several major players. The Vampire Hunters, Headmaster Cross, and her Lord. 

Looking over at Senri, I noticed he was focused solely on her. Causing something in me to coil tightly, as I felt my hand grip a bit tighter to Rima's arm. In the next second, I had my gaze back on the girl as she denoted that Takuma was a cat and that Aido was a dog. Before stating she preferred something in the middle. Causing me to look at Senri again. The way those normally blank eyes seemed to gleam had me fighting to keep from baring my fangs and hissing. 

Her voice, there was no mistaking it, she had no real interest in relationships. And that she might have been severely hurt in the past from one. Causing a protective instinct in me too well up. Unable to see her eyes, I was already aware of the fact that they were probably a bit darker with those particular emotions. Swiftly I filed that away as well as the fact that she talked about her mother in the past tense. 

Before I knew it Takuma and his Grandfather were in the study, Kaname was retiring upstairs, as Kagome left. Leaving a very frustrated and dare I even think it, hopeful Aido. Meaning that he was taking a new interest in the girl. Just what I didn't need. Sighing I followed Rima up the stairs, already knowing what she was going to do. Readying myself to deal with the fallout for it. My heart had always been hers. But she never seemed to realize it, and at the moment I was trying not to second guess myself about my own feelings. That girl was confusing me. And I knew that Kaname knew more than he was letting on where that was concerned.

**_ TBC _ **


	11. First Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Knight, that right belongs to Matsuri Hino; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** He was not amused. No. Not. At. All. The long talk he had had with Kagome had left a bitter taste. But now he knew more of the girl he'd briefly met five hundred years ago. A time in which he had not concerned himself with the world of man or demon. Keeping to his own in the dark. A time when he and the others were more violent, though not less cultured than they were now. 

 

It disturbed him, the wounds she his so well. Her little adventure for a powerful jewel neither he or others of his kind had no need of was legendary. The Council of Elders would try to force her into a marriage if they knew who she really was. Even if she was a threat to them. That Jewel was Kagome herself. Because of that half breed, Naraku still had a portion of it. And his uncle Rido would want to make that deal to get the power to rid himself of many and make Vampires the dominant race since all other demons lived in the Makai proper on the other side of the barrier. Safely, happily under Kagome's keeper, guardian, and lord. 

 

Sighing aloud at that thought, Kaname felt the gaze of several of the Night Class Students. Takuma was next to him, so he just shook his head as he stood. Book in hand, Kaname walked to the stairs. Pausing briefly to tell the others he was retiring when a soft, familiar knock resounded on the doors of the dorm.

 

"Kagome?" he asked via their link, only to receive agitated silence.

 

When Senri opened the door, revealing not only Kagome but Yuuki, Kaname moved swiftly to stand before both girls. Senri wisely moved back. Yuuki's brown eyes worried as she fidgeted before him. Kagome was glassy-eyed and her face was vacant. Her lips the only real color in her face as she stood there. Unseeing. 

 

"Kaname-san, Kagome..." Yuuki said, her voice a soft whisper. 

 

Quickly he motioned for Yuuki to take the raven-haired girl to the couch. Already he could sense the air becoming charged. The others were curious and tense. Every one of them aware of what Kagome was and that Yuuki was not. 

 

"Yuuki, explain what happened," Kaname asked of the short girl.

 

Yuuki looked up at him and spoke, stumbling over her words. Telling him how Kagome had accompanied her and Zero on their routine evening patrol at the behest of the headmaster. Encountering a few level E vampires. who had taken notice of them, before running instead of attacking. Only to have Zero chase after them. Just to have a large black shadow jump out at them, or rather, Kagome. Who just became catatonic after it touched her, vanishing. And then bringing her to the Night Class Dorm because it was closest. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, Kaname quickly ordered Takuma to go with Yuuki and bring the Headmaster Cross. The moment the two were gone, Kaname pressed his fingers to Kagomes temples. Only to jerk them back and stare. There dripping from his fingertips was an inky blackness. It smelled foul and had his flesh crawling. 

 

**000**

 

Something had felt wrong all day. It had her on edge as her instincts flared to life. So, after dinner, Kagome was a little surprised by being summoned to Kaine's office. Where she, Yuuki, and Zero were informed that she would be joining them on their patrol. She'd been elated but knew he had sensed that something was off as well. 

 

It had gone fine until the patrol took them past the night dormitory. That feeling suddenly amplified as Level E's appeared. When they saw her, they ran through. It was odd since they had little to no intelligence. Fear shouldn't have been a thing they recognized. They should have attacked them. It wasn't' questioned as Zero to give chase.  Leaving Yuuki to guard and defend her.

 

Shortly after Kagome found herself smothering her Reiki as a shadow appeared. The demonic aura of it. The last thing she needed to do was kill it and alert everything in an 80-mile radius to her existence and having to wipe Yuuki's memories. She tried to get a barrier up to warn it away. But Yuuki had turned weapon drawn and ready to attack, that caused her to hesitate. Allowing the disgusting thing to connect with her body. 

 

Now she was trapped in her own head, doing her best to keep the damn thing from causing her powers to flare and kill every damn member of the Night Class sans Kaname. Kagome adored Yuuki but taking her in her current state to a nest full of Vampires, bad idea. Because that shadow was elated to where they were. Unable to even talk mentally to Kaname, as she heard him send Yuuki with Takuma to get Kaine. Kagome felt a tear fall down her face after Kaname pulled his fingers away from her temples. 

 

"You'll give me what I want," The shadow hissed in her mind. "Or I'll have you kill them all." 

 

The feel of it trying to access her memories, Kagome already knew what it wanted. Knew who had sent it to attack her. It was so predictable of that bastard. He'd never be happy until he possessed all of the Jewel. But he couldn't. Not ever. After that last battle, Kagome had fused the jewel back into her body. Three-fourths of an artifact that was sentient became a part of her actual soul. Making her immortal. And it took a lot of training to control the damn thing. 

 

As the icy cold of the shadow pierced her surface memories, causing her body to visibly shudder. Kagome used it to her advantage as more tears fell down her face. Slowly moving her lips, she formed the words to tell Kaname to get into her only pocket, right over her right breast. Knowing he'd do as asked. Knowing he'd know what to do with the small slips of paper she had there. Having had explained it to him very carefully in case of an emergency like this... Though... she was sure hadn't expected it to be so soon. 

 

Sighing as the last one was in place, hearing Kaname tell everybody to get away from her. The last piece being affixed to her chest over her heart. Kagome allowed the inner barrier to go down. Her powers would be contained and not felt, too much, outside the fuda circle. Letting a feral grin curl her lips as the shadow took her dropping her mental barrier as a victory. Kagome saw the looks briefly on everyone's face before her vision was a wash of lilac and silver. Both power and soul exploding out of her body violently.

 

"No... What are you..."The shadow screeched as she obliterated it. 

 

"Letting your master know it won't be that easy," she laughed at it. Feeling Kaname there as she did so. 

 

Once her vision returned to normal. Her power and soul back and sealed in her body, she smelled of burnt paper. Catching Kaname's gaze, Kagome smiled as she passed out from the sheer exertion of all of it. Letting gravity pull her body forward and off the couch. Hoping somebody, anybody would catch her before she hit the floor.

 

**000**

 

I was in shock, plain and simple. It'd been two weeks since the Elder Ichijo had visited. And it was glaringly obvious after Kaname had spent some time speaking to the girl in his privacy of his room, that he had been bothered by whatever she'd told him. As often as he'd sigh aloud. A thing that was outside Kaname's normal, reserved, and stoic self.

 

But the sight of not just Yuuki, but an unresponsive Kagome was unsettling. And after hearing Yuuki's story, I couldn't help feeling there was something that was missing. because it made no sense for whatever the shadow was to attack the girl who was not an obvious threat. That thought ran through my head as I watched Kaname jerk his hands from Kagome's face, covered in what looked like black ink. The foul smell that came from it had my stomach churning. 

 

Though I couldn't help tensing my body as he reached into the pocket over her right breast. Forcing me to bite back a growl. Oly to feel curious by the piece of paper he pulled out. Tracking him as he placed each piece on a surface until they formed a perfect circle. The last piece was stuck over the girl's heart.

 

The moment he instructed them all to move back, I did so. Watching as her body seemed to explode outwards in a swirl of lilac and silver. It was both breathtakingly beautiful and utterly horrifying to my senses. As it rolled and crashed against an invisible barrier provided by the slips of paper. But it was the dark feral smile I had seen before that light filled that space, that had me fighting internally. It had made the girl in that second truly ethereal and enticing.

 

My shock was blown away as a shrill, pained, inhuman scream resounded from inside the barrier as the light receded. The paper smoldering to nothing leaving as smoky smell in the air as Kagome became visible again. Sweat had beaded on her pale flesh, as she smiled a gentle smile at our leader. Causing me to bite back another urge to growl, as she passed out, body falling forward. I wanted to move and catch her, but my body was stopped by a tug on my sleeve. Looking over to see who stopped me, to see Ruka. Her eyes wide and fearful. Had me feeling at war with myself as I turned to see Hanabusa holding Kagome to him. 

 

The worry in his blue eyes as he looked up at  Kaname. Saying she was ice cold, left a hollow feeling in my chest. Just as the doors to the dorm burst open. Revealing the Headmaster, Takuma, Yuuki, and a very incensed Zero, who had his gaze focused solely on Kagome. Letting me know it'd be a very long night as I grabbed Ruka's hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	12. Maria, Maria! Why you play these games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Vampire Knight, that right belongs to Matsuri Hino; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** Kagome narrowed her blue eyes as she felt a new presence on the campus. It had her skin practically crawling. It was easy for her to tell that the new person was a vampire. Looking over at Zero who had been silently staring in the direction of the Headmasters Office, she knew he felt that presence as well. With a small sigh, Kagome forced her Reiki back into its little contain her imagined. 

 

"Kaname?" she asked via their link as she started moving forward again. 

 

There was no response, which was telling in its own way since he liked keeping it open at all times. Wrinkling her nose, Kagome continued on the path she was currently taking. Looking back she saw Zero leaning against the tree, seemingly zoned out. He hadn't even noticed she'd left his side. It was okay. Because she really didn't want to be nearby when Yuuki happened by. Though each day had her worrying a bit more for him. 

 

**000**

 

He was not amused by the way Maria Kurenai introduced herself. It had left a heavy atmosphere in the classroom before she had left. That and he had heard Kagome in the back of his mind. But he didn't respond. This was more pressing. And a problem for the vampires. Something was off about the girl. His instincts telling him that in the coming days that he'd need to be on guard. And keeping Kagome away from her was important. 

 

Yes, he was a pureblood, and other vampires desired to drink his blood. But if the girl bit Kagome, she would be exposed. Meaning that what they had gotten done in the few months since her arrival would be a waste. Then her guardian would be highly displeased as well. And while he liked the man just fine, he didn't want to deal with him being oppressive and starting a fight with Kagome about returning to his side, where she would be 'safe'. 

 

That had Kaname smiling mentally. Yes, he found it rather humorous that Kagome had a strong will and heated temper when provoked. But that would be for later. Now he had to plan on how to deal with Maria. 

 

**000**

 

Things were still tense as talk flew around. The students were smiling, getting excited for one of Cross Academy's Traditions. The Dance Party where the day and night class got to mingle and interact with fewer restrictions. It was all that anyone cared about as each person talked about who they wanted on their Dance Card. Each wanting to vie for their particular favorite of the night class. Even if it was a formal event. 

 

This had a few people in particular rather stressed out as comments were made. Causing a soft giggle to escape from a particular raven-haired girl. Drawing the attention of those around her. And a dark glare from the Class Representative. 

 

"And what do you find so amusing Miss Higurashi?" he snapped at her, his eyes not leaving Yuuki. 

 

Everyone watched as blue eyes grew hard. The smile still on the girl's pink lips as she walked over to Yukii and draped her arms over the girl's shoulders. Finally drawing the full attention of the Class Representative to her. 

 

"Oh, that you have so little faith. I mean, I have been helping Yuuki study. Occasionally Zero, when he thinks he can 'find' the time to study with us," Kagome said in a soft, sweet voice, that was cold. 

 

Those gathered around were shocked. They were not aware that Kagome had been tutoring Yuuki, or even studying with Zero for that matter. A thing most of the female population had tried to do at one point or another. Causing a bit of jealousy to well inside of them. Though they all knew that she had no interest in the boy himself or even the Night Class who seemed rather interested in her. 

 

This had the Class Representative a bit flustered as his face turned a bright shade of cherry red. "N-No... no, it does not..." he finally stuttered out. 

 

Causing everyone in the class to laugh at his embarrassment. 

 

**000**

 

Yuuki was flustered. And now she was kneeling and hiding from her fellow classmates with Ichijou. Who was doing the same thing? And as she listened to him speak, she realized a few things. One being just how much all the vampires in the Night Class respected Kaname. She was still learning a lot about the Vampires and their culture. And it made her happy to hear how everyone really liked him. Even if she was afraid of him due to the fact he was a vampire. 

 

**000**

 

Zero looked at Hanabusa as he asked his question. Getting an answer that was not exactly favorable. His past was cropping up. And there was no way he could ever mistake the Aura of Shizuka Hiou for anyone else. Not when the woman slaughtered his family. Took everything from him and left him in an in-between state, slowly turning into a Level E. His anger would not be sated ever at the rate things were going. Hating the fact that the audacious Blond was right. He was bonded to the woman. Hence he could not mistake that aura.

 

Then he went still, the person who was the topic of discussion was now before the both of them. 

 

**000**

 

Kaine was no fool. And while he smiled listening to Kagome help tutor Yuuki, who just didn't seem to get Algebra at all. He wondered just what was going to happen. Maria Kurenai was an unknown factor. She had gone through all the proper procedures, did the pledge. But she was causing waves where there should be none. And he was respecting Kaname's wishes by not openly interfering with everything. 

 

When he saw Zero cross by his open office door he spoke up, "Zero, why don't you come in and help Kagome Tutor Yukii. And I will go on the patrol." 

 

The dark look he got in return had the smile on his face faltering just a little bit. Before Zero consented and entered. Allowing him to whisk himself out of the room. But not before looking back at the three kids. Two he saw as his own children. While the last he knew as much older than him and the ward of a very powerful and influential person. And he didn't want to be on that man's bad side again. 

 

**000**

 

Kaname was sitting in his personal room, looking at the chessboard when he felt her presence. He didn't even look at her as he addressed her. It was beneath him to do so with the horrid and vulgar game she was choosing to play. Of course, he set the game up himself with all the pieces now located at Cross Academy. 

 

**000**

 

He was stunned by Shizuka. He wanted to kill her, but he couldn't pull the trigger. And even then he missed her heart, only to be frozen where he stood. The person now helping her looked exactly like him. Only they wore glasses. And they didn't even spare him a glance. 

 

**000**

 

Yuuki frowned as she watched her Class Representative freak out. She spaced so badly during the exams. Failing them all horribly, meaning their class had to do the backstage preparations. But to her, it was not important as she saw that new Night Class girl again. Right now they had to prep for the Dance. 

 

She'd just have to let things run their course, even if she had been given an ultimatum by Maria Kurenai. Neither were choices she wanted to make. 

 

**000**

 

Kagome had opted out of the dance. Sure she would have loved to go. But she had finally gotten Kaname to talk to her. Revealing some important things that had her sitting in her own bedroom. This was Kaname's problem. And Zero's apparently. She was not to butt in. Pride was on the line for the both of them. 

 

Sighing as she leaned her head against the cool glass of her window, she blinked up at the moon hanging high like a beautiful pendant in the sky. It told her that someone would die this night. Who she didn't have a clue. And it made her heart heavy as she placed her hand flat on the window pane. Eyes misting over as she let go of her control over her emotions. Letting them run rampant. 

 

**000**

 

He had found a quiet corner, or rather a wall and chose to stay there. It had been a few minutes since Yuuki had come by and talked to him about Kaname. Something he was sure he shouldn't have done as he pushed Ruka to go out and dance to help promote the interrelations. He didn't like it. But his eyes scanned through the throng of people, noting that one Day Class Student was missing. But that was not what was important at the moment. 

 

When he felt Aidou approach him, and they'd left the party. Only to find Shizuka Hiou's body before meeting the mirror look alike to Zero. Before having to withdraw. It was annoying and he now had to find the Dorm President who didn't seem to be anywhere at the Dance. With a breath, he turned and made his way to the Dorms. 

 

The last person he expected to find there, Yuuki was standing alone in a room. And the smell of blood was surrounding her. It didn't bode well and he needed to find the source, whether Yuuki was in tow or not. He knew that what he'd find would be less than pleasant. As a small voice in the back of his head told him that it was a good thing that girl had not shown. Having heard her roommate mention as he was passing she had stayed in their dorm room. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/11/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


End file.
